


Spaces In Your Togetherness

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Chicago future!fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Event Planner Kurt, Future Fic, Hockey Coach Dave, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel è una stella nascente nel campo dell'event planning nell'area di Chicago. Andrà tutto storto quando lui e Dave Karofsky s'incontrano di nuovo?<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaces In Your Togetherness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152744) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su EFP e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

“Kurt, sei di nuovo in ritardo,” brontolò la sua assistente, Darlene. “Il tuo appuntamento delle tre ti sta aspettando da dieci minuti, ormai!”

“Lo so, lo so,” mugugnò lui, seccato. “Stephanie Myerson ha portato ogni singolo membro della sua famiglia a _Mira Couture_ e siamo rimasti lì per più di cinque ore.”

“È riuscita a trovare l’abito perfetto?” chiese l’altra.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non l’ha trovato affatto. Era così decisa su un abito sobrio e raffinato stile tubino, ma poi la sua famiglia l’ha convinta a provare tutti questi orrori a gonna ampia pieni di fronzoli e nastrini neanche fosse Cenerentola. La poverina ha finito per non sapere più cosa voleva, quindi ce ne siamo andati a mani vuote.” Si massaggiò le tempie. “L’ho persuasa a prendere un appuntamento con solo noi due per la prossima settimana. Puoi trovarmi uno spazietto per mercoledì o giovedì di circa due ore?”

Darlene fece un sorriso smagliante e agitò la matita. “Ma certamente, capo!” trillò con voce stucchevole. “Mi basterà prendere la mia bacchetta magica, qui, e piegare per te il continuum spazio-temporale. Ci vorrà solo un secondo!”

Squadrò impassibile la sua impiegata, dai capelli viola ai pantaloni della tuta che aveva addosso. “È quello il motivo per cui ti pago con quei bei soldoni, ovviamente,” affermò. “E non impongo alcun codice d’abbigliamento, sebbene sia davvero doveroso.”

Il telefono cominciò a squillare. “Come ti pare,” rispose quella. Facevano quella discussione almeno venti volte a settimana. “Farai meglio a entrare. La nostra adorabile sposina, Rebecca Taylor, ti sta aspettando con una tazza di tè. Del suo fidanzato, Brian Potter, non c’è alcuna traccia.” Sollevò la cornetta senza neanche riprendere fiato. “ _Sheer Elegance Event Planning. È il matrimonio dei vostri sogni… e noi lo vogliamo!_ Io sono Darlene, come posso aiutarla?”

_Favoloso_ , pensò Kurt. Ne aveva conosciuti parecchi, di sposi che non si erano presentati per la sessione organizzativa iniziale, e di solito era un cattivo presagio per il resto del procedimento, con solo poche eccezioni. A volte pensava di dover aggiungere anche una tariffa da terapista, dato che in questi casi passava i primi trenta minuti dell’appuntamento a consolare la sposa, in lacrime perché la sua metà non era interessato al matrimonio neanche lontanamente quanto lei. _Non chiedete a me; sono un uomo, esco con altri uomini e ancora non li capisco_ , erano le parole che avrebbe voluto dire ogni volta, ma rimaneva zitto. Sperava che la sua assistente avesse rifornito le scatole di fazzolettini che teneva sparse nell’ufficio. Si schiaffò un sorriso in faccia e lisciò la cravatta di seta lilla contro la camicia grigio scuro, desiderando di aver avuto il tempo di fermarsi a pranzare sulla via del ritorno. Sperando che il suo stomaco non si mettesse a brontolare in modo imbarazzante, aprì la porta.

La sua nuova cliente era seduta e sfogliava un portfolio di bouquet nuziali, con le gambe accavallate in modo disinvolto e ai piedi un’adorabile paio di décolleté _Lanvin,_ che lui riconobbe immediatamente. Le sue labbra erano incurvate all’insù e non sembrava minimamente turbata, quindi lui emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. “La signorina Taylor?” disse. Lei alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise calorosamente. Kurt le porse la mano. “Sono Kurt Hummel e sono terribilmente spiacente di averla fatta aspettare. Avevo un appuntamento che si è prolungato più del dovuto.”

“Rebecca, la prego,” rispose lei. “O anche Becca, se preferisce. E non c’è alcun problema. Ho cancellato tutti gli impegni del pomeriggio.” Gli strinse la mano con fare deciso. “Lei è uno degli organizzatori più apprezzati nell’area di Chicago, quindi avevo immaginato che sarebbe stato molto occupato.”

“Beh, non esageriamo,” fece lui, modestamente. “Ma grazie, lo apprezzo molto. Naturalmente la consulenza durerà un’ora come stabilito.” Si schiarì discretamente la gola. “Preferisce iniziare adesso o aspettare ancora un po’ il signor Potter?”

“Oh, non riuscirà ad arrivare in tempo,” lo informò allegramente, per nulla turbata. “Ma ho chiesto a un amico di venire al suo posto. Dovrebbe arrivare a minuti, ma noi possiamo cominciare anche senza di lui.”

Kurt prese posto alla scrivania. “Okay. Bene, la prima cosa che mi piace chiedere è: come s’immagina il giorno delle nozze? Vuole qualcosa di grandioso o di intimo? Sensazionale e sfarzoso o discreto e fine?”

Mentre Rebecca apriva la bocca per rispondere, si sentì un lieve bussare e la porta si schiuse leggermente. “Si può entrare?” chiese una voce profonda e mascolina. _Sembra che il nostro promesso sposo ce l’abbia fatta_ , pensò lui.

Rebecca si alzò di scatto. “Certo che puoi, Dave! Entra, sei arrivato giusto in tempo.” Corse verso l’uomo alto e robusto che entrò nell’ufficio. Dapprima Kurt non scorse il suo volto, dato che le ciocche scure della sua cliente glielo nascosero quando lei lo abbracciò. Quelle spalle sembravano promettere bene, però. _E potrebbe perfino essere gay. Insomma, quante donne hanno amici etero che muoiono dalla voglia di parlare del dilemma tra_ buttercream _e glassa fondente o di quali fiori hanno la maggior resistenza in un caldo giorno estivo?_ Scosse la testa. _E, a quanto pare, quello per cui Darlene mi deve davvero trovare del tempo è un po’ di azione a letto. Di certo ne è passato di tempo, dall’ultima volta…_

Rebecca stava guidando il suo amico verso di lui tirandolo per la mano. Aveva un aspetto familiare, in qualche modo, ma non riusciva a capire dove l’avesse già visto. Aveva calde iridi nocciola e un sorriso altrettanto piacevole – e quelle spalle non avevano mentito. Il suo maglione nero avvolgente rivelava quelle che sembravano essere delle gran belle braccia e un ampio petto. “Questa è la persona di cui le stavo parlando,” trillò lei. “Kurt Hummel, le vorrei presentare il mio migliore amico, Dave Karofsky.”

Aveva iniziato ad allungare automaticamente la mano verso quella del nuovo arrivato, ma s’immobilizzò a quel nome, impallidendo. Gli occhi dell’altro si spalancarono e il suo sorriso svanì all’istante. “Kurt?” domandò piano. “Sei davvero tu?”

Lui annuì, avendo perso per un attimo l’uso della parola. Era completamente sbalordito.

“Voi vi conoscete?” chiese Rebecca, con voce piuttosto sorpresa. Si accorse infine del suo colorito. “Signor Hummel, sta bene? Ha l’aria di poter svenire da un momento all’altro.”

E lui si sentiva proprio così. _Avrei davvero dovuto mangiare qualcosa_ , pensò distrattamente. L’attanagliante fame combinata allo shock di rivedere Dave dopo quasi tredici anni gli aveva certamente fatto venire le vertigini. Barcollò un attimo e l’altro accennò subito a stabilizzarlo. Lui balzò all’indietro e sbatté contro la sedia, non cadendovi sopra per poco. Invece afferrò la superficie della scrivania, cercando di respirare normalmente. “Sto bene,” disse, in modo poco convincente.

“No, non è vero,” osservò lei. Si voltò verso il suo amico. “Dave, cosa sta succedendo? Come fate a conoscervi?” Lo sguardo che gli rivolse era facilmente interpretabile: era ovvio che Rebecca pensasse che avessero avuto una storia a un certo punto e che fosse finita male. _No no_ , pensò. _Mi ha solo baciato contro la mia volontà, detto che mi avrebbe ucciso e mi ha obbligato a lasciare tutti i miei amici e la mia individualità mentre io mi rifugiavo nella Centrale del Conformismo. Tutto qua_.

“Io e Kurt siamo andati al liceo insieme,” mormorò quello.

“Oh?” fece lei, confusa. Poi guardò Kurt e lui avvertì i suoi occhi analizzarlo da cima a fondo, prendendo nota per la prima volta del colore della sua pelle, della sua statura e aspetto generale. Le si infiammarono le guance. “Oh!” Si volse verso Dave, dando a lui le spalle, ma riuscì comunque a sentirla sussurrare. “Lui è quello…” Dave annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. Rebecca gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla e gliela massaggiò brevemente. “Potresti lasciare me e il signor Hummel da soli per qualche minuto, Dave?” propose.

Quello fece un cenno affermativo e si affrettò a uscire. Lei si girò, rivolgendosi a lui: “Forse faresti meglio a sederti, Kurt,” suggerì. “Posso chiamarti Kurt?”

Lui la accontentò, sedendosi, e Rebecca lo imitò. Lo guardava con empatia, molta di più di quanta se ne fosse aspettato da una persona che lo aveva appena conosciuto. “Non c’è problema.”

“Mi dispiace così tanto,” affermò, sincera. “Ti ho evidentemente tubato molto, portando qui Dave. Spero tu sappia che non avevo idea che voi due foste…” lasciò la frase in sospeso. Provò di nuovo. “Che tu e Dave aveste un passato comune.” Lui annuì, quindi continuò. “Come probabilmente hai già capito, sono al corrente di tutto quello che ti ha fatto alle superiori.”

Lui distolse lo sguardo, deglutendo. Aveva cercato di lasciarsi il terzo anno al McKinley alle spalle ed erano secoli che non ci pensava. Aveva trenta dannatissimi anni, non era più un ragazzino spaventato. Perché Dave aveva quell’effetto su di lui?

Rebecca posò una mano sulla sua e il movimento fece incontrare i loro sguardi. “So che ha fatto cose orribili. Lo amo come un fratello, Kurt, ma persino io sono rimasta sgomenta da quello che mi ha detto a riguardo. Posso capire che tu non mi voglia come cliente, ora.”

Rifletté, emergendo dai ricordi. Aveva davvero bisogno di tutti i progetti che riusciva a trovare; apprezzato o no nel suo campo, le sue spese quasi equivalevano alle entrate, ed era riuscito a malapena a ottenere un minuscolo profitto l’anno scorso, dopo due anni di conduzione dell’attività in rosso. E Rebecca sembrava davvero una persona affabile, nonostante il suo terribile gusto nel reparto amicizie. Considerando tutte le arpie con cui aveva a che fare ogni giorno, le spose più gentili che apprezzavano davvero il suo duro lavoro erano a volte la sola cosa che lo spingeva a presentarsi in ufficio. Tentò di sorriderle. “Beh, non è che dovrei vedere Dave così spesso, no? Sta solo sostituendo il tuo fidanzato per oggi, vero?”

“Brian è un chirurgo specializzato in trapianti al _University of Chicago Medical Center_ ,” spiegò. “Viene chiamato in ospedale piuttosto spesso e sapevo che ci sarebbe stata una scarsa probabilità che lui riuscisse a venire alla maggior parte dei nostri incontri per la cerimonia. Non mi dà fastidio, ovviamente; quello che fa è molto più importante del colore dei vestiti delle mie damigelle o di decidere tra un’acconciatura alta o i capelli sciolti.” Interruppe il contatto fisico tra loro e si alzò in piedi, camminando avanti e indietro. “Non ho famiglia, qui. Mi sono trasferita a Chicago da San Diego per il college e non sono mai tornata indietro. Ho bisogno dell’aiuto di Dave e del suo sostegno.” Si fermò e lo squadrò. “Se non riesci a stare con lui – cosa che capisco totalmente – allora non posso lavorare con te. Dave quasi certamente sarà al mio fianco la maggior parte delle volte e non ho intenzione di mentire o cercare di convincerti del contrario.”

Lui chiuse gli occhi, mentre la logica e l’emozione battagliavano tra loro. “Apprezzo la tua onestà.”

Rebecca inclinò leggermente la testa di lato. “Senti, non spetta a me affrontare l’argomento di quello che è successo tra voi. Ma voglio dirti che io e Dave siamo stati amici dal secondo anno di università e quando mi ha raccontato come si comportava al liceo io non riuscivo a crederci. È una persona molto diversa da com’era allora, Kurt. te lo assicuro. Sono tanto vicina a lui quanto lo sono a Brian. Questo è il livello di amore e fiducia che provo nei suoi confronti. E sono dannatamente schizzinosa su chi scelgo come compagni.” Sorrise. “Quasi quanto lo sono su chi assumere per organizzare eventi importanti, come il mio matrimonio.”

Kurt incurvò verso l’alto un angolo della bocca. “Ah sì?” Era davvero difficile resistere a quel sorriso accattivante e a quegli occhi azzurri. Aveva la sensazione che il suo fidanzato fosse davvero un ragazzo fortunato. Come anche Dave, a quanto pareva.

“Assolutamente.” Per un attimo ritornò seria. “L’ultima cosa che dirò per provare a convincerti è che so che rimpiange le sue azioni. Forse più di quanto tu ti immagini.” Scosse la testa, imbarazzata. “Ma ora sto esagerando. Qui non si sta parlando di te e Dave. Qui si parla di me.”

“Di te?” ripeté lui, divertito.

“Sì. Io sono la sposa e, da quanto ho capito, questo significa che io sono il centro del mondo.” Stava di nuovo sorridendo ampiamente e aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “E io voglio che tu organizzi il mio matrimonio, Kurt. Hai messo su un ricevimento magnifico per la mia ex compagna della sorellanza universitaria, Krista, l’estate scorsa. E quella stronza non se la meritava neanche: ha tradito suo marito che l’inchiostro non si era neanche asciugato sulla licenza matrimoniale. Io, d’altro canto, sto per sposare l’uomo più meraviglioso del mondo e staremo insieme per il resto della vita. Quindi le mie nozze devono essere ancora più strabilianti delle sue. Almeno due volte tanto.” Rifletté un secondo. “Anche tre, magari.”

Lui ridacchiò, conquistato. “Immagino che il tuo budget sia il triplo del suo?” chiese.

Rebecca fece un gesto ondeggiante con la mano. “Come minimo. Sai quanto guadagna un medico chirurgo? E inoltre, non è che io sia alle strette. Lavoro come veterinaria nel quartiere di Oak Park e sono specializzata nella cura di quei cagnolini minuscoli che vanno tanto di moda tra i ricconi.”

“Beh, in quel caso non vedo come potrei rifiutare,” annunciò, meravigliandosi di star sorridendo. Si sentiva molto meglio e, sebbene non fosse entusiasta di vedere regolarmente l’ex-bullo, sentiva che sarebbe stato in grado di essere per lo meno educato e professionale. La sua bocca si tese un po’, ma riuscì a mantenere il sorriso, almeno per ora. “Puoi dirgli di tornare dentro, se vuoi, e cercheremo di parlare della cerimonia, tanto per cambiare.”

Uscì a recuperare l’amico e lo fece rientrare dopo qualche minuto di quella che gli parve essere una breve discussione. Dave aveva lo sguardo incollato al pavimento, quando entrò, evidentemente a disagio. Si sedette e finalmente interruppe il suo scrutinio del tappeto, incontrando il suo sguardo per un istante prima di deviare il proprio di scatto. Kurt, nuovamente in piedi dietro la scrivania, sospirò. Era lui quello che aveva perso il controllo, quindi sembrava che dovesse essere lui a rimettere a posto le cose. Per fortuna aveva fatto molta pratica, in quel campo. La diplomazia era un’abilità necessaria, in questo tipo di lavoro. “Mi dispiace di essermi comportato in modo strano, prima,” cominciò. “È stata una giornata lunga, non ho pranzato e vederti dopo tutto questo tempo è stata una grande sorpresa. Forse dovremmo ricominciare da capo.” Tese la mano verso di lui, con un’espressione calma salda sul volto. “È bello rivederti, Dave. Ti trovo bene.”

Dave la guardò come se non ne avesse mai vista una prima. Allungò timidamente la propria e, dopo una lieve incertezza, la afferrò. “Grazie,” disse a voce bassa, mentre si stringevano la mano. “Vale anche per me.” Fece una smorfia e lasciò la presa in modo impacciato.

_Tu sì che sai come allentare la tensione, Karofsky…_ pensò lui. Si sedette e si riconcentrò su Rebecca. “Torniamo a dove ci siamo interrotti.” Le sorrise e lei lo imitò, grata dei suoi sforzi. “La prima cosa che mi piace chiedere è: come t’immagini il giorno del matrimonio? Cerchi qualcosa di grandioso o di intimo? Sensazionale e sfarzoso o discreto e fine? Parliamo di Lady Gaga o di Audrey Hepburn?”

“Prendi metà dell’una e dell’altra, e il risultato è Becca,” mormorò Dave. Gli altri due lo fissarono e lui arrossì lievemente. Fece spallucce. “Angelina Jolie, magari?”

Rebecca cominciò a ridere, quindi gli diede un leggero pugno sulla spalla. “Mi conosci fin _troppo_ bene, Dave,” affermò, quindi si volse verso Kurt. “Senza la fase dark, ovviamente. Ma è giusto: adesso è così dignitosa ed elegante, ma sai che lì dentro, appena sotto la superficie, bolle ancora la ragazzaccia ribelle degli inizi.”

Lei e Dave si guardarono con affetto e Kurt fu sollevato di vedere che il disagio stava scivolando via dai lineamenti del secondo. “Saperlo mi aiuta molto, a dirla tutta,” li informò. “La prima cosa su cui ci dovremmo concentrare è il luogo del ricevimento, dato che i tempi delle prenotazioni per quelli sono i più lunghi. Vogliamo pathos. _Impatto_. Ma senza ostentazione o cattivo gusto. Siamo sulla strada giusta?”

La sua cliente tronò a volgersi verso di lui, compiaciuta oltre ogni dire. “Sei davvero bravo in quello che fai, vero, Kurt?”

Tornando a indossare i suoi panni sfacciati e sicuri di sé, si passò una mano tra i capelli e ghignò. “Sono il migliore,” affermò.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sedeva al bar di _Pazzo’s at 311_ , sorseggiando un seltz con _lime_ e accennando qualche schizzo per la disposizione dei posti a sedere, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare, avvisandolo di un nuovo messaggio. Lo estrasse dalla tasca, chiedendosi se fosse Darlene che cercava di convincerlo di nuovo a portarle il pranzo in ufficio cercando di far leva sulla sua misericordia. _‘Sono prigioniera qui, Kurt!’_ si sarebbe lagnata. _‘Incatenata a questa maledetta cuffia a rispondere al telefono tutto il giorno mentre tu te ne vai in giro a pisciare brillantini e arcobaleni su tutta Chicago!’_ Alzò gli occhi al cielo e pensò per un attimo di chiedere al barista di passargli un menu, tanto per sistemare le cose una volta per tutte. Sfiorò con il pollice l’icona del _Messaggio ricevuto_ , ma scoprì che non si trattava della sua assistente fastidiosamente insostituibile.

_Trattenuta da un volpino diabetico e il suo padrone rompiballe. Sarò circa 20 min in ritardo. Dave dovrebbe arrivare lì tra poco, se non è già con te. Gli compreresti un drink da parte mia? A proposito, fate i bravi bambini, mi avete capito?_

Un’ombra oscurò lo schermo. Lui alzò lo sguardo per vedere che l’altro era arrivato, in effetti, puntuale come un orologio. Indossava dei jeans e una polo color crema, ma aveva aggiunto un blazer per dare alla _mise_ un aspetto più formale. La giacca faceva sembrare le sue spalle ancora più ampie e invitanti e Kurt si chiese per la milionesima volta perché diamine col passare degli anni Dave non fosse diventato più grasso e brutto, invece dell’esatto opposto. Il fatto che fosse tornato nella sua vita quando lui era single e in astinenza da sesso, inoltre, non lo stava affatto aiutando a mantenere vivo il rancore.

“Ehi, Kurt,” lo salutò, mentre lo sguardo si posava ovunque tranne che sul suo volto. “Becca è nel bagno delle signore o roba simile?”

“No,” rispose lui. “Mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, dice che farà un po’ tardi.” Improvvisamente Dave lo guardò dritto negli occhi e lui si sentì lievemente divertito alla vista del lieve panico che gli pervase lo sguardo. “Si aspetta che io ti offra da bere da parte sua. Ma dato che questo è un incontro di lavoro, pagherò io e basta. Cosa prendi?”

“Di quanto ritarderà?” chiese con tono nervoso.

“Ha detto venti minuti, ma se non è già in viaggio, probabilmente diventeranno trenta o quarantacinque. Il traffico sulla 290 fa schifo a quest’ora. Beh, a ogni ora, a dire la verità.” Scrollò le spalle e fece un cenno al barista.

“Un’ _Heiniken_ per favore,” disse Dave. Di solito non era il tipo da bere birra nel bel mezzo di un giorno lavorativo, ma se stava per far conversazione con Kurt per quasi un’ora, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po’ di coraggio liquido. Si sedette sullo sgabello di pelle di fianco all’ex-compagno e, non appena la bottiglia fu posata davanti a lui, mandò giù in un sol sorso un quarto del contenuto. La riposò un attimo sul bancone, quindi se la riportò alle labbra.

L’altro scelse quel momento per parlare. “Ha anche detto che avremmo dovuto fare i bravi.”

Sentì i delicati tessuti bruciare mentre la bevanda gasata gli risaliva fin dentro il naso. Sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo il ghigno sul suo volto, e non fu sicuro di chi fosse peggio: se Becca o lo stesso Kurt. _Ammettilo, sono entrambi malvagi_ , pensò. Si passò il tovagliolo sotto le narici il più discretamente possibile. “Okay, penso di riuscirci, se puoi farlo anche tu,” affermò. Cercò un argomento di cui poter parlare con lui. “Allora, cosa ti ha fatto decidere di entrare nel campo dei matrimoni?” Gli sembrava una domanda innocua e, a essere del tutto sinceri, era davvero curioso.

“Mi ci sono imbattuto per caso, in effetti,” rispose lui. Sorseggiò la sua acqua effervescente. “Sono andato all’ _Ohio University_ ad Athens e mi sono laureato in Musica e Spettacolo. Decisi di venire a Chicago, dato che avevo pensato che ci sarebbe stata meno competizione rispetto a New York o L.A. E forse perché, in fondo al cuore, rimango un ragazzo del Midwest. In ogni caso sembrava meno spaventoso che trasferirsi sulla costa est fresco di laurea.” Scoccò un’occhiata a Dave, valutando il livello della sua attenzione. “Vuoi la versione corta o l’intera storia?”

“Tanto vale godersi quella lunga,” fece quello. “Sembra che ne avremo tutto il tempo.” Il suo tono era noncurante, ma Kurt si accorse che le sue orecchie fossero leggermente arrossite.

“Avevo un po’ di soldi da parte e riuscii a prendere in affitto un microscopico monolocale,” raccontò. “Mi assunsero per esibirmi negli spettacoli serali di un risto-teatro, ma non pagavano neanche lontanamente abbastanza per pagare le bollette. Finii per procurarmi un secondo lavoro diurno al _Bijou_.”

La testa di Dave si sollevò di scatto. “Il sex club?” I suoi occhi erano spalancati.

“Quello è al primo piano. Io lavoravo rigorosamente al piano terra.” Inarcò un sopracciglio allo sguardo dubbioso dell’altro. “Seriamente, Dave! Davo i porno a noleggio, assegnavo armadietti, distribuivo preservativi omaggio e facevo la mia porca figura in un paio di jeans attillati. L’unica volta che posai anche solo lo _sguardo_ al primo piano è stato quando mi fecero fare il tour completo, il mio primo giorno.” Fece cenno al barman di portargli un altro seltz. “Comunque, il risto-teatro aveva messo in scena _Chicago_ , perché ovviamente non c’è nulla di più banale di mettere in programma _Chicago_ a Chicago. Ebbi la parte di Mary Sunshine. Era divertente, ma anche con due lavori le cose erano abbastanza desolate sul fronte delle finanze. Ero arrivato al punto in cui avrei dovuto tornare dai miei per un po’ o diventare un impiegato del primo piano, tutto sommato. Non c’è bisogno di dire che nessuna delle due opzioni fosse così appetibile. E poi, una notte, dopo lo spettacolo, il direttore artistico mi disse che qualcuno tra il pubblico voleva parlarmi.”

“Chi era?” chiese l’altro, chiaramente stregato.

“Il suo nome era Judy Pashko ed era l’originale proprietaria e fondatrice di _Sheer Elegance_ ,” rivelò. “Mi disse che aveva una sposa che stava cercando qualcosa d’inusuale e diverso per il suo matrimonio e apparentemente la mia voce faceva proprio a caso suo. Judy voleva assumermi per cantare un _medley_ di Celine Dion durante la cerimonia.” Ridacchiò. “Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia quando le dissi che non solo potevo farlo, ma ero anche pienamente in grado di cantare la maggior parte dei pezzi in francese.” Sollevò il bicchiere scherzosamente, come se stesse rendendo onore a qualcuno. “Grazie, Sue Sylvester.”

Dave sorrise. Si ricordava di aver visto al telegiornale la clip della coach Sylvester che si tirava Kurt al fianco per farlo inquadrare e attribuire al suo canto una grande porzione del merito che aveva fatto vincere ancora una volta alle Cheerios il titolo nazionale. Quell’ _high kick_ entusiasta che Kurt aveva sfoggiato nella sua attillata uniforme da cheerleader era stato materiale di qualità per le sua fantasie per settimane. Non che stesse per condividere quel particolare dettaglio con lui. Sperava che Becca fosse ugualmente discreta, dato che le aveva confessato quel fatto e _molti_ altri quando erano al college.

“Le spose possono essere tremendamente competitive.” Spiegò Kurt. “Vogliono sempre il meglio o la cosa più singolare.” La sua voce naturalmente alta si fece ancora più acuta mentre imitava una conversazione immaginaria: “ _C’erano più di 2000 calle al mio ricevimento, Betty!_ ” Una pausa. “ _Ma dai, quello è niente, tesoro. Io ho fatto cantare_ Because You Loved Me _a un eunuco mentre noi ci scambiavamo i voti!_ ” Ridacchiò alla smorfia dell’altro.

“Non ha davvero detto in giro che tu eri un eunuco, vero?”

“Se volevano che lo fossi, allora probabilmente sì. Ruota tutto attorno ai desideri della sposa, a conti fatti. Quindi cantai a quelle nozze e a un paio d’altre. Alle ultime uno degli assistenti non si presentò e Judy mi offrì di raddoppiarmi la paga se avessi aiutato a riordinare la sala del ricevimento, a matrimonio concluso. Si avvicinava la data del pagamento dell’affitto, quindi ho pensato: perché no? Feci un gran bel lavoro, immagino, e alla fine mi chiese se potessi essere interessato a lavorare per lei a tempo pieno. Il musical successivo che il risto-teatro avrebbe messo in scena era _Tutti Insieme Appassionatamente_ e, per quanto io adori Julie Andrews, non c’erano molte chance che _io_ vi avessi una parte, stavolta. E lasciare il _Bijou_ non fu affatto un’ardua scelta.”

“E quindi come sei passato da assistente a proprietario?”

“Ho semplicemente iniziato a fare sempre di più e a imparare tantissimo sul campo. Judy disse che avevo istinti spettacolari e mi lasciava fare le cose più disparate. Era davvero fantastica.” Sorrise dolcemente al ricordo. “Tre anni fa mi disse che voleva andare in pensione e si chiedeva se io avessi voluto rilevare la sua attività. Chiesi un prestito così microscopico da essere ridicolo che probabilmente non mi sarebbe mai dovuto essere concesso e mi buttai. E, da quel giorno in avanti, sono titolare della _Sheer Elegance Event Planning_.”

“Ami sinceramente il tuo lavoro, non è così?” chiese Dave. Sapeva come ci si sentiva; come ciò poteva riscaldarti dall’interno e darti l’impressione che il tuo vero obiettivo nella vita potesse essere davvero raggiungibile.

“Può essere stressante, a volte,” ammise quello. “Ma sì, lo amo. Ogni giorno è diverso dall’altro e c’è sempre una nuova sfida. Ogni mattina riesco a far diventare realtà dieci cose impossibili prima di fare colazione. E inoltre posso essere parte di qualcosa che, per moltissime persone, è un momento significativo nelle loro vite. E adoro essere in grado di guadagnarmi da vivere con qualcosa che si accompagna così bene con le mie abilità e i miei talenti.”

Dave osservò l’espressione orgogliosa e sicura di sé sul suo viso. Quando erano al liceo, Kurt a volte aveva un aspetto simile a quello, ma lui riusciva a capire che si trattasse solo di una maschera. Una farsa. E chi avrebbe potuto saperlo meglio di lui? Anche così, il suo sguardo di ghiaccio lo eccitava senza scampo. Ma vederlo così rilassato, appoggiato al bancone, con le gambe leggermente separate e traboccante di un portamento naturale e sincero appagamento? Non era solo eccitante. Era possibilmente la cosa più sexy su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo e quella riflessione causò una piacevole sensazione di strettezza al cavallo dei pantaloni. La sua mano moriva dalla voglia di toccargli un ginocchio, quando fu salvato dalla cavalleria.

“Beh, se non è una scenetta intima!” esclamò una voce divertita. Entrambi si girarono per vedere Rebecca in piedi, con le braccia conserte e la testa inclinata di lato. Aveva un fare fin troppo soddisfatto e Kurt si chiese se il volpino diabetico esistesse davvero.

Lui fece spallucce, rifiutandosi di abboccare. “Ehi, hai detto tu di offrirgli un drink,” affermò. “Vivo per servire.” Tacque per un attimo. “Beh, parlo dei miei clienti, perlomeno. Per il resto, non faccio promesse.”

Dave, che stava bevendo a grandi sorsi quel che rimaneva della sua birra, tossì quando il liquido gli andò di traverso. _Malvagi, ho detto…_

Kurt scivolò giù dallo sgabello. “Bene, ora che sei qui, diamo un’occhiata in giro, sei d’accordo?” Li guidò fino all’atrio. “Penso che qui sia da prendere in considerazione. Voi cosa ne pensate?”

Dave si guardò in giro. C’erano vetro e marmo in ogni direzione e un soffitto interamente trasparente da cui si vedeva il cielo, che sembrava irraggiungibile. Proprio di fronte a lui c’era la fontana più magnifica che avesse mai visto. Era composta da un muro marmoreo che si elevava facilmente fino a quattro o cinque metri ed era sormontato da un’enorme scultura di quello che supponeva fosse Poseidone, a cavallo di un’enorme conchiglia pettine in posizione verticale. L’acqua cadeva dalla superficie curva nell’ampia vasca della fontana. La luce fluiva nell’ambiente da ogni angolo, illuminandone tutta la grandezza. Era una meraviglia per gli occhi, a dir poco.

Si voltò verso Rebecca, per trovarla insolitamente silenziosa. Apriva e richiudeva la bocca ripetutamente. Finalmente, ritrovò la voce, guardando strabiliata Kurt. “Porca vacca,” disse. “È incredibile.” Si avvicinò a lui, ponendogli le mani sulle spalle. “Cosa ne pensi, Dave?”

“Penso che invii un messaggio a piena potenza,” rispose lui. “Non sono esattamente sicuro di quale messaggio si tratti, però.” Si prese un attimo per riflettere. “Oltre a: _questo è il mio matrimonio da schianto, stronzette. Quindi inchinatevi e zitte_.”

Deliziata, Rebecca gli gettò le braccia al collo, ridacchiando come una matta. Gli afferrò il viso e gli schioccò un bacio dritto sulle labbra. Si rivolse a Kurt. “È perfetto!” disse con uno strilletto finale. “Deve essere mio!” Armeggiò con la borsa, estraendone il cellulare. “Devo fare delle foto e mandarle a Brian. Scusatemi un attimo.” Cominciò a fare diversi scatti della sala col telefono.

Dave guardò l’altro, notando la sua espressione stranita. Gli si avvicinò. “Che c’è?”

“Vi baciate sempre così, voi due?” chiese.

Si divertì a vedere che le sue guance stavano assumendo una sfumatura rosea. Finalmente era Dave ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, era ora! “Perché?” domandò. “Geloso?”

“No,” asserì quello con tono irritato. “Sembrava solo un tantino… intimo.” Incrociò le braccia e gli lanciò un’occhiata allo stesso tempo incredibilmente tenera e imperiosa. “Sei davvero gay? O stai solo facendo finta, a beneficio della sposina?”

A quel punto si offese seriamente. Chi credeva di essere, per sputare sentenze a quel modo sul rapporto tra lui e Becca? Entrò nel suo spazio personale, dominandolo da quei quattro o cinque centimetri che li separavano, ma conscio di essere molto più robusto di lui. La sua voce divenne contemporaneamente più grave e vellutata. “Oh, non preoccuparti, fatina. Mi piacciono senza dubbio gli uomini. Sono gay quanto un doppio arcobaleno, come si suol dire.” Si godette la vista della sfumatura rosea trasformarsi in un attimo in un rosso acceso. Gettò un’occhiata nella direzione dell’amica, che stava ancora svolazzando in giro, telefono in mano. “Vuoi sapere cosa c’è tra me e Becca?” chiese. “Vieni a cena con me, questo fine settimana. Ti fornirò ogni dettaglio. Dato che sei così curioso e via dicendo.”

Dapprima l’altro parve seccato, poi il suo volto si velò di rammarico. “Dovrà essere domenica. Ho un matrimonio sabato, com’è ovvio.” Pescò un bigliettino da visita e glielo porse. “Puoi mandarmi un messaggio con luogo e ora.”

Lui osservò il cartoncino, quindi lo fece scivolare lentamente in una tasca. “Sarà fatto,” rispose. Mentre Kurt gli dava le spalle per raggiungere Rebecca, lui si lasciò andare a un enorme sorriso. _Ho un appuntamento con Kurt Hummel_ , pensò. _Spero proprio che Becca abbia prenotato qualcosa di tremendamente costoso. Ora ho un debito grande come una casa con lei_.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Vi state avvicinando alla vostra destinazione. Tenersi sulla destra,”_ lo avvertì la voce robotica del GPS. Kurt strinse un po’ gli occhi e scorse l’insegna luminosa dell’ _Athar Mediterranean Restaurant_ poco più avanti. Essendo domenica, non ebbe problemi a trovare parcheggio vicino all’entrata. Guardò l’orologio del cruscotto, che indicava le 18:57. _In perfetto orario_ , pensò. Si prese un momento per abbassare l’aletta parasole e controllare i capelli nello specchietto, che erano ancora perfettamente acconciati, come li aveva lasciati uscendo dall’appartamento. Quindi applicò un po’ di burro cacao e la risollevò. _Seriamente, Kurt_ , si disse, _smettila di temporeggiare ed esci dalla macchina_. Fatto ciò, si diresse a passo svelto all’ingresso, tirando l’orlo del cappotto _Diesel_ di lana grigia per eliminare le grinze. Era di qualche anno fa ma, essendo un capo classico, era riuscito a fargli attraversare diverse stagioni a testa alta. Entrando nel ristorante, fu grato nell’avvertirne il calore: gennaio era sempre freddo nell’area di Chicago, ma quest’anno era particolarmente brutale.

Si avvicinò al banco dell’hostess di sala, dove una donna anziana con i capelli intrecciati a incoronarle la testa stava annotando qualcosa. Sollevò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. “Benvenuto all’ _Athar_.”

“Grazie,” rispose lui, ricambiando il sorriso. “Dovrei incontrare qualcuno, ma non sono sicuro se sia già arrivato. Il tavolo dovrebbe essere prenotato a nome di ‘Karofsky’.”

“Oh, ma certo, lei deve essere l’amico di Dave!” esclamò lei. Prese due menu e gli fece cenno di seguirla. “È arrivato alle e tre quarti, a dire la verità.” Gli fece un occhiolino. “Da questa parte.” Lo guidò in un’ampia sala da pranzo disseminata di pilastri bianchi, con cascate di fiori e murales rappresentanti scene della mitologia greca alle pareti. Man mano che s’insinuavano tra sedie e avventori, intravide Dave seduto a un tavolo per due, intento a scrivere un messaggio al cellulare.

Quello si accorse del loro arrivo e lo mise subito via, alzandosi in piedi. “Ciao, Kurt,” cominciò, con fare un po’ nervoso. “Non hai avuto problemi a trovare il posto, allora.”

Girò attorno al tavolo mentre Kurt sbottonava il soprabito, si posizionò dietro di lui e, portando le mani alle sue spalle, lo aiutò a sfilarselo. Kurt si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso. _Ma guarda… qualcuno ha fatto grandi progressi nel campo delle buone maniere_. “Grazie,” disse, sedendosi intanto che l’altro dava il suo cappotto all’hostess. “Sì, non è stato difficile. Non vengo troppo spesso a Elmhurst, ma il mio navigatore non mi delude mai, nei sobborghi.”

L’altro si sedette al proprio lato del tavolo e la donna diede loro i menu. “Posso portarvi da bere, per cominciare?” chiese.

Kurt s’impossessò della lista dei vini. Il suo lavoro gli aveva dato una notevole esperienza a riguardo e ne scelse con facilità uno che era sicuro gli piacesse. “Per me un bicchiere del _Pinot Grigio Santa Margherita_ , per cortesia.”

Lei spostò lo sguardo su Dave. “Va bene anche per me,” disse. “Perché non ci portiamo avanti e non ce ne porti direttamente una bottiglia, Fotoula?” Sorrise all’espressione sorpresa sul volto di Kurt. “Oh, e anche il _Saganaki_ come antipasto, se non ti dispiace.”

“Eccellente,” fece quella, sorridendogli ampiamente. Quindi si allontanò, presumibilmente per comunicare la prima parte della loro ordinazione.

Kurt era senza parole. Per caso Dave Karofsky aveva appena indicato non solo di avere un buon gusto in fatto di vino, ma aveva anche ordinato per lui come una specie di Romeo galante? Non sapeva cosa dire e _‘Quando hai smesso di essere un completo troglodita e ti sei trasformato nel Principe Azzurro?’_ probabilmente non era il miglior modo di cominciare. Rovistò nella propria mente per trovare qualcos’altro e disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. “Cos’è il _Saganaki_?”

“Formaggio alla fiamma,” spiegò. “Aspetta e vedrai, penso ti piacerà.”

Sfortunatamente, la sua risposta si limitò a confonderlo ulteriormente. _Formaggio alla fiamma? Dovrei leggerci qualche significato nascosto?_ “Mi piace il formaggio,” dichiarò, facendo una smorfia a quanto dovesse essere sembrato completamente idiota. Per fortuna venne salvato dall’arrivo di Fotoula col loro vino in un cestello del ghiaccio e due bicchieri. Ne versò una piccola quantità in quello di Dave e lui lo guardò, sbalordito, far vorticare il liquido chiaro, esaminandone colore e movimento. Ne prese un sorso, quindi annuì. La donna finì di riempirgli il calice, per poi spostarsi sul suo lato del tavolo e fare lo stesso per lui. Kurt non accennò a toccarlo, fissando l’altro in una maniera ridicolmente scortese. Ma non riusciva a fare altrimenti. Chi era quest’uomo e cosa ne aveva fatto del vero Dave Karofsky?

L’oggetto delle sue riflessioni sembrava perlopiù divertito dalla sua reazione. “Cosa c’è?” chiese, sorridendo.

Lui scosse lievemente la testa e sorseggiò il vino per schiarirsela. “Penso di aver bisogno di un minuto per rimettere a punto la situazione,” ammise. “È solo che sei così _diverso_ , adesso.”

“Lo spero bene,” affermò quello. “Soprattutto considerando la testa di cazzo che ero all’epoca.” Inarcò un sopracciglio ben definito (l’unica cosa che apparentemente _non_ era cambiata in lui), sollevò il menu e lo schiuse. Il silenzio seguente gli suggerì che forse lui avrebbe dovuto imitarlo, quindi abbassò il capo per leggere le scelte esotiche elencate di fronte a lui.

Non aveva tutta quella esperienza per quanto riguardava la cucina greca; sebbene avesse occasionalmente organizzato un matrimonio etnico, molte delle comunità culturali della zona avevano i loro _wedding_ _planner_ esperti che spesso appartenevano alla stessa etnia e avevano una conoscenza profonda di usi e tradizioni. In effetti lui stesso era considerato la persona a cui rivolgersi per molte delle cerimonie gay della città, quindi capiva perfettamente. Tuttavia, uno dei suoi obiettivi era avere al proprio attivo più nozze ed eventi multiculturali. In estate si era occupato di un matrimonio indiano che era uscito particolarmente bene, quindi aveva delle buone speranze.

Dopo qualche momento di attenta lettura, un cameriere si materializzò al loro tavolo. Vi posò sopra un piccolo tegame che gli ricordò le padelle bollenti in cui venivano servite le _fajitas_. 1 Al centro c’era un quadrato dall’aspetto croccante e dorato – Kurt ipotizzò che fosse un qualche tipo di formaggio impanato. Quindi l’uomo sollevò un bicchierino di liquido trasparente e ve lo versò sopra. Kurt rivolse a Dave uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Sai come si dice ‘evviva’ in greco, Kurt?” chiese quest’ultimo.

“Opa?” provò, pensando all’ultima volta che aveva visto _Il Mio Grosso Grasso Matrimonio Greco_. L’altro annuì.

Il cameriere tirò fuori un accendino e lo avvicinò al formaggio, dando fuoco all’alcol. Guardò pieno d’attesa i due commensali ed entrambi esclamarono “Opa!” allo stesso tempo, sorridendo. Soddisfatto, quello estinse le fiamme strizzandovi sopra una fetta di limone e fece scivolare il tegame al centro della tavola. Posò un cesto pieno di fette di _pita_ e chiese se erano pronti a ordinare il piatto principale. Dave scelse il _Loukaniko_ , una salsiccia servita con riso e patate, mentre lui ordinò il brasato d’agnello.

Il cameriere si allontanò e Dave prese un disco di pane piatto. “Devi raccogliere il formaggio sciolto con queste, così,” affermò, facendogli vedere.

Lui seguì il suo esempio e… gli si rivoltarono gli occhi dal piacere. Il formaggio aveva il perfetto contrasto tra gommoso e croccante e un forte sapore dato dal limone e dal latte di capra da cui era stato ricavato. “Ooh,” sospirò. “Questa potrebbe essere una delle cose migliori che abbia mai messo in bocca.” L’altro spalancò gli occhi e Kurt arrossì accorgendosi del doppio senso nelle sue parole. “Per così dire,” aggiunse, imbarazzato. _Cambio d’argomento – pronti, via!_ “A quanto pare sei un cliente regolare, da queste parti,” osservò.

Vide il sollievo invadergli il viso. “Sì, vengo qui da un po’. È uno dei primi posti in cui ho mangiato dopo essermi trasferito a Elmhurst. Ogni tanto il venerdì sera ci sono spettacoli di danza del ventre, che sono davvero da non perdere.”

“Ci scommetto,” disse. “Mi sono occupato di un paio di matrimoni arabi e ho assunto una danzatrice del ventre per entrambi. In Egitto è tradizione far loro precedere l’ingresso degli sposi. Questo rituale è detto _zaffa_ e rappresenta gioia e fertilità per la nuova coppia. Gli ospiti ne furono entusiasti.” Sorseggiò il vino. “Quindi vivi qui? A Elmhurst?”

“Sì,” rispose Dave. “Mi ci sono trasferito sei anni fa.”

“Per…?”

“Per lavoro. Sono il coach della squadra di hockey del liceo, i Dukes.”

“E come sei arrivato a essere il loro coach?” domandò. “È evidente che siano successe un sacco di cose dai tempi del McKinley, sia a me che a te. Qual è stato il _tuo_ percorso da Lima fino a qui?” Era sinceramente curioso di sapere come avesse fatto a trasformarsi dal bullo spaventato e incapace di ammettere la propria sessualità all’uomo che sembrava essere del tutto a proprio agio, sicuro di sé e senza alcunché da nascondere che gli sedeva di fronte.

Dave poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “Ottenni una borsa di studio per giocare a hockey all’ _Università dell’Illinois_ , a Champaign-Urbana. Difensore di destra, e facevo anche la mia figura. Giocai molto bene per tutte e quattro le stagioni ed ero pure stato selezionato per la _National Hockey League_ alla fine dell’ultimo anno. Non stavo facendo altro che andare in alto, quando successe.”

“Che cosa?” chiese Kurt.

“L’infortunio che troncò la mia carriera da professionista,” spiegò, facendo spallucce. “Fu così stupido… e non aveva niente a che fare con lo sport. Fui coinvolto in una rissa e un qualche idiota decise di vedere se sarebbe riuscito a rompere uno sgabello sulla mia testa. Vinse lo sgabello ed io finii in ospedale con una commozione cerebrale tremenda. Sfortunatamente, la ferita mandò a puttane la mia visione periferica e questa fu la fine dell’ascesa. È piuttosto difficile difendere la porta quando non puoi vedere il disco, a meno che qualcuno non te lo tenga a un palmo dal naso.”

Kurt stava per chiedere cosa avesse provocato la rissa, quando furono interrotti dall’arrivo dei piatti. Una volta che tutto fu disposto davanti a loro, aveva perso il coraggio di chiedergli più dettagli riguardanti la fine del suo sogno. Assaggiò l’agnello, trovandolo più tenero e appetitoso di quanto non si aspettasse. “E Rebecca che ruolo ha in tutto questo?” domandò. Dopotutto, era lei la ragione per cui aveva acconsentito a uscire a cena insieme, in teoria.

Dave mangiò una fetta della salsiccia e aspettò pazientemente che Kurt prendesse un altro sorso del suo bianco. _È tempo della rivincita, fatina_ , pensò. Non appena vide che stava iniziando a inghiottire, parlò. “Lei è stata il mio ultimo tentativo di convincermi di poter essere etero.”

In quel momento Kurt si rese conto che spruzzare del _Pinot Grigio_ fuori dal naso non fosse affatto una sensazione piacevole. “Che?” sputacchiò tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.

“Avevamo un corso di psicologia in comune al secondo anno, all’inizio del primo semestre,” cominciò a raccontare. “Fummo messi in coppia per un progetto e andammo subito d’accordo. Una volta che quel compito fu terminato, io continuai a voler passare del tempo con lei. Era bella, sveglia e divertente. Pensai che se ci fosse mai stata _una_ donna sul pianeta con cui potessi avere un rapporto, sarebbe stata lei.” Bevve un lungo sorso dal proprio bicchiere. “Uscimmo insieme per due mesi. Poi una notte andammo a una festa di una fratellanza e ci ubriacammo come due spugne. Ci ritrovammo nella mia camera al dormitorio, senza il mio compagno, e lei provò a farmi un pompino.” Abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, quindi lo rialzò verso Kurt. “Onestamente, avrebbe potuto funzionare se fossi stato disposto a chiudere gli occhi e immaginare che fosse un ragazzo. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Ma lei mi piaceva davvero come persona e non riuscii a usarla in quel modo. Quindi confessai tutto. Per la prima volta in assoluto, guardai qualcuno negli occhi e dissi, _‘Sono gay.’_ ”

“Cosa disse lei?”

“La verità? Era incazzata nera,” ammise. “Mi diede uno schiaffo e mi chiese perché non glielo avessi detto prima che si creasse tutte quelle aspettative. Uscì dalla stanza come un tornado ed io ero piuttosto sicuro che non l’avrei mai più rivista. Ma le volevo chiedere scusa, preferibilmente quando eravamo entrambi sobri. Quindi il giorno successivo andai al suo dormitorio e la convinsi ad aprire la porta e starmi a sentire.”

“Era ancora arrabbiata?”

“Oh, sì,” disse. “Non era il fatto che l’avessi piantata in asso la notte precedente, Kurt. L’ho tenuta in sospeso per settimane. Non era abbastanza che stessi mandando a puttane la mia, di vita, rifiutandomi di fare _coming out_ , avevo anche incasinato quella di un’altra persona pur di non ammettere di essere gay.” Posò la forchetta. “Non ho mai avuto l’occasione di scusarmi o di cercare di rimettere le cose a posto con te. Non c’era niente che potessi fare a riguardo, ma come minimo potevo evitare di fare lo stesso stupido errore per la seconda volta.” Accorgendosi del disagio dell’altro alla piega presa dalla conversazione, Dave tornò al suo racconto. “Le dissi quanto fossi dispiaciuto e che ero un deficiente totale. Lei si disse d’accordo.”

Kurt si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Ce la vedo proprio.”

“Mi sono assicurato che sapesse che apprezzavo davvero la sua compagnia e che non la stavo solo usando come copertura. Onestamente, avevamo avuto alcune delle conversazioni migliori e più divertenti in assoluto, quando eravamo ‘insieme’ e non volevo perderlo. Era la mia prima vera amica.”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti prego. Tu e Azimio eravate culo e camicia praticamente ventiquattr’ore al giorno, al liceo.”

“E passavo la maggior parte del tempo a mentirgli. Gli parlavo di quale Cheerio mi volessi fare ogni fine settimana, non gli davo mai segni di essere uno degli studenti migliori del nostro anno e mi lagnavo di quanto fosse stupido per me il Glee Club. Gli dicevo che odiavo i gay e che odiavo te e tutto quello che rappresentavi. Ed erano tutte bugie.” Si portò di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra. “Non mi sembra un granché, come amicizia.”

“Hai ragione, non era un granché,” concordò lui. Gli rivolse uno sguardo triste. “Scusa l’acidità.”

Dave accennò un sorriso. “Beh, dovrai impegnarti un po’ di più per anche solo avvicinarti al mio livello, considerando quanto sono stato stronzo.”

“Vero,” rispose lui, con una scintilla divertita negli occhi. “Quindi hai fatto _outing_ ufficialmente, dopo quell’episodio?”

“Non tutto in una volta, ma nel modo più importante, sì: l’avevo finalmente ammesso a me stesso, riconoscendo che sarei sempre stato attratto solo e soltanto da altri uomini. Che sarei sempre stato così, a prescindere da quanto avessi lottato per cambiare. Ma, entro la fine dell’anno, ero un gay dichiarato per l’intera scuola. Diamine, facevo persino parte della _Coalizione Arcobaleno_ del campus! A volte dovevo sopportare gli insulti dei miei compagni di squadra, ma alla fine tutto quello che importava loro era quanto fossi bravo a difendere il portiere. E quell’estate lo dissi ai miei, che furono del tutto sconvolti ma sorprendentemente non ebbero problemi ad accettare la cosa, dopo aver avuto tempo per assorbire la notizia.”

Kurt fece per sorseggiare di nuovo il vino, solo per trovare il calice vuoto. Non fece neanche in tempo ad allungare un braccio per prendere la bottiglia che Dave la estrasse dal cestello e riempì entrambi i bicchieri. Kurt sollevò leggermente il proprio, lo inclinò, e toccò gentilmente il suo. “Complimenti, Dave,” disse. “Nonostante tutto quello che è successo alle superiori, sono sinceramente felice per te. A Lima devi aver passato gran parte delle tue giornate nella più completa infelicità e nessuno si merita una cosa del genere.”

“Hai ragione, nessuno,” concordò. “Anche tu, però, ne hai avuto una dose più abbondante del dovuto, grazie a me.”

“Non ha impo-” cominciò a dire lui, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“No, ce ne ha, invece. Ce ne ha eccome e non bisogna affatto minimizzarla.” Inspirò profondamente ed espirò. “Non voglio metterti a disagio, Kurt. Ma dicevo sul serio prima, sull’aver sempre rimpianto di non essere riuscito a scusarmi con te. Me ne sono pentito per tutta la mia vita adulta. Ma sembra che ne abbia l’occasione, ora. Me lo permetti? Per favore?”

Kurt annuì e lo guardò con aria solenne.

“Mi dispiace tremendamente per tutto quello che ti ho fatto, Kurt. Per tutti i modi in cui ti ho maltrattato, mentalmente e fisicamente. Mi dispiace di averti molestato sessualmente solo perché non ero in grado di affrontare la mia attrazione nei tuoi confronti. E mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto cambiare scuola a causa mia. Farei qualsiasi cosa per tornare indietro, se potessi.” I suoi occhi sembravano brillare in modo sospetto nella luce fioca del ristorante e Dave batté un paio di volte le palpebre. Non voleva rovinare la loro cena piangendo come un moccioso, ma il fatto era che aveva voluto così tanto dire quelle parole, nel corso degli anni, che non riusciva a fare a meno di emozionarsi.

“Grazie, Dave,” disse semplicemente l’altro, per poi sorridere. Ricambiò il sorriso, avendo l’impressione di essersi scrollato di dosso un peso enorme. Scorse il cameriere che avanzava verso di loro per portare via i piatti e si sedette con la schiena un po’ più dritta.

“Ai signori potrebbe interessare del caffè o il dessert, magari?”

Kurt spostò lo sguardo sull’altro. Aveva avuto la sua esclusiva su Rebecca e Dave, come gli era stato promesso, e si era persino ritrovato con un’inaspettata offerta di scuse. Sarebbe stato facilissimo finirla lì: missione compiuta. Ma, mentre osservava i lineamenti affascinanti di Dave, accentuati dalla luce soffusa, e ripensava a quanto fosse evidentemente cambiato, scoprì di non avere poi tanta voglia di tornare a casa. Era da mesi che non aveva un vero appuntamento o non cenava in un ristorante senza rimanere mezzo concentrato sul lavoro per tutto il tempo del pasto e anche di più.

“Che ne dici di entrambi?” propose allora.

La dolce incurvatura delle labbra di Dave si trasformò in un ampio sorriso. “Dico che mi sembra una grande idea. Devi assolutamente provare il _Baklava_ , è buono da non credere.” Ordinarono entrambi il dolce appiccicoso, accompagnato da una tazza di caffè.

Non appena il cameriere si allontanò, Kurt chiese, “Allora, quando iniziasti a uscire con altri uomini? Lasciasti passare molto tempo dal tuo _coming out_?”

Quello si fece adorabilmente timido. “Beh, abbastanza. Avevo l’impressione di aver bisogno di schiarirmi le idee prima di trascinare qualcun altro nel casino che era la mia vita. Alla fine iniziai a uscire, ma non ebbi relazioni a lungo termine. Era buffo. Insomma, ero finalmente pronto a instaurare un rapporto con un altro ragazzo, ma _trovare_ il ragazzo si rivelò essere più arduo del previsto.”

“E dopo il college?” chiese.

Dave fu salvato dall’arrivo del caffè. Guadagnò del tempo versando e mescolando il latte e lo zucchero, ma sapeva di dover rispondere alla domanda, prima o poi. Sospirò. “Io, ehm… non ho mai avuto una relazione a lungo termine, a dirla tutta. O un ragazzo, in senso stretto.”

Kurt lo fissò, interdetto. “Seriamente?”

“Seriamente. Forse, dato che ho passato così tanto tempo a dare la caccia alla cosa sbagliata, non volevo più sprecare tempo a meno che non sapessi che fosse la persona giusta.” Ridacchiò. “Becca dice che sono solo ridicolmente esigente. Il che, in fondo, è la stessa cosa, suppongo.”

Probabilmente era una domanda molto personale, ma Kurt non riuscì a trattenersi. “Tu non sei… vergine, vero Dave?” chiese a voce bassa.

Quello indietreggiò di colpo, versando un po’ del liquido scuro. “Cosa?! No!” Arricciò il naso in sua direzione. “Dio, non sono _così_ esigente. È solo che non ho mai trovato qualcuno di cui mi potessi davvero innamorare o con cui volessi uscire in modo esclusivo per un periodo di tempo prolungato.” Arrivarono i _Baklava_ , interrompendo la sua spiegazione. Di nuovo soli, Dave riprese a parlare. “Non fraintendermi, non sono il tipo da una botta e via. Non lo sono mai stato, tranne quando si trattava di rimorchiare qualche ragazza al liceo e far finta di divertirmi. Ma c’è stato qualcuno che mi è piaciuto abbastanza da andarci a letto insieme.”

“Qualcuno?” gli fece eco Kurt, con una curiosa espressione che Dave non sapeva come interpretare.

“Vuoi un numero preciso, Hummel?” Bevve una balla sorsata di caffè. “È una domanda ardita per un primo appuntamento, non trovi?” Sbiancò, accorgendosi di aver appena presupposto ad alta voce e di fronte a Kurt che ce ne sarebbero stati degli altri. Cercando di coprire la propria _gaffe_ , decide di rispondergli. “Okay: due,” affermò, quindi si ficcò un pezzo di dolce in bocca, così da evitare di mettersi in ulteriore imbarazzo.

Gli occhi cerulei si spalancarono. “Sei stato solo con due uomini?” chiese, stupefatto.

Lui stava iniziando a irritarsi. Inghiottì il boccone e sollevò due dita. “Sì, Kurt. Due. Vuoi che ti faccia un diagramma o preferisci che chieda al personale un DVD istruttivo? Uno più uno fa due.” Strinse gli occhi. “Dovrei forse vergognarmene?” volle sapere.

Kurt scosse la testa. “No, certo che no,” dichiarò. Abbassò lo sguardo. Dave non aveva motivo per vergognarsi, ma non poteva dire lo stesso per sé. Perché lui aveva fatto sesso con molti più uomini… _molti_ di più. Dopo aver dato la sua verginità a Blaine alla Dalton e aver rotto con lui poco dopo, si era lasciato alquanto andare durante i primi due anni di college. L’ _Ohio University_ aveva una comunità LGBT molto attiva in campus, con una miriade di eventi sociali dedicati alla porzione _queer_ degli studenti, incluse le feste mensili ‘a porta aperta’. Dopo l’omofobia dilagante del McKinley e la struttura intransigente della Dalton Academy, Kurt era stato sopraffatto dalla libertà della vita universitaria e dal numero degli studenti gay dichiarati e orgogliosi di esserlo. Era come prendere qualcuno che era andato avanti solo a pane e acqua fino a quel punto e sguinzagliarlo in un ristorante _all-you-can-eat_. Mercedes l’aveva ribattezzata la sua fase ce-n’è-per-tutti; era risultata in un sacco di sesso, che variava da quello più soft a quello più avventuroso, fino a culminare in un paio di incontri leggermente allarmanti. Mentre Dave era stato con due uomini in totale… Kurt ne aveva avuti anche più di due _alla volta_. Gli ci erano voluti quasi due anni e tre test per l’HIV – grazie a Dio negativi – per sfogare del tutto quella pulsione. Si era un po’ calmato, in seguito, ma per tutto il tempo precedente a rilevare _Sheer Elegance_ aveva sempre avuto una vita sessuale piuttosto attiva e numerose relazioni con vari livelli di serietà.

“Bene, perché non me ne vergogno affatto,” affermò Dave. “Mi ci è voluto un sacco di tempo per trovare un po’ di autostima. Non è qualcosa che ho preso alla leggera o dato per scontata.”

Le sue guance erano in fiamme, ma Kurt alzò comunque lo sguardo su di lui. “Scusami se ti ho turbato, Dave,” disse sinceramente. “È qualcosa di cui andare orgogliosi, non una ragione d’imbarazzo. Probabilmente mi sarei risparmiato un sacco di problemi nel corso degli anni, se avessi protetto il mio cuore e la mia dignità bene quanto te.”

Il volto dell’altro si addolcì. “Non fa niente,” cominciò. “L’ho presa troppo sul personale, credo.” Finì quel che rimaneva del suo dolce e posò la forchetta. “Essere circondato tutto il giorno da adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale non è di molto aiuto. Fidati, alcuni di loro hanno problemi di autostima e comportamenti così aggressivi che avrebbero fatto sembrare il Karofsky del liceo un dilettante.”

Il cameriere portò loro il conto, facendolo scivolare discretamente al centro del tavolo. Sia l’uno che l’altro allungarono il braccio e lo afferrarono nello stesso istante. “Offro io, Kurt,” disse lui. “Sono stato io a invitarti.”

Kurt lasciò andare lentamente la porzione del foglietto tra le sue dita. “Se paghi tu, questo diventerà ufficialmente un appuntamento,” gli fece notare, non interrompendo il contatto visivo tra loro. “Vuoi che lo sia?”

Quello non esitò. “Sì. E tu?”

“Credo di sì,” disse. Le sue labbra s’incurvarono in un sorrisetto furbo. “Anzi, ne sono sicuro. E ciò significa che dovrai riaccompagnarmi alla macchina.”

“Penso di poter affrontare il compito.” Lasciò sulla tovaglia del denaro contante, abbastanza per il conto e una generosa mancia. Lo aiutò a indossare il cappotto e lui fu percorso da un lieve brivido quando le sue dita gli sfiorarono il collo. Augurando una buona notte a Fotoula, percorsero la breve distanza che li separava dal suo veicolo.

Invece di entrarvi immediatamente per sfuggire al freddo, però, Kurt indugiò, guardando il naso dell’altro diventare sempre più roseo nell’aria gelida. “Sai,” disse. “C’è un’altra cosa che trasformerebbe stasera in un appuntamento ufficiale.”

“E sarebbe?” chiese Dave, tutto d’un tratto ipnotizzato dalla luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi.

“Un bacio della buona notte.” E con quelle parole si sporse in avanti, allungò un po’ il collo e lo baciò dolcemente. Le mani dell’altro salirono per posarglisi sulle spalle, ma non cercò di approfondire il contatto. Dopo qualche secondo, Kurt si scostò, incontrando il suo sguardo sorpreso. Posò un palmo sulla sua guancia. “Grazie per la meravigliosa serata. Mi sono divertito. Magari potremmo vederci ancora, prima o poi?”

Dave parlò con un’espressione leggermente stordita. “I miei ragazzi giocheranno domenica prossima,” lo informò. “Becca e Brian verranno a tifare per noi. Potresti venire a vedere la partita, poi usciremmo tutti insieme.”

“Come potrei resistere a un’altra opportunità di incontrare il famigerato Brian?” scherzò. “Certo, mi piacerebbe molto.” Decise di far meglio a salire in auto, prima che si trasformassero entrambi in ghiaccioli. “Buona notte, Dave,” disse, premendo il pulsante per aprire la portiera. “A settimana prossima.”

“Buona notte,” gli fece eco lui. “Stai attento, per strada.”

Rimase lì in piedi a guardare il veicolo che si allontanava, finché le luci posteriori non scomparvero, voltando qualche quartiere più avanti. Con uno sciocco sorrisone sul viso, mise le mani in tasca e cominciò ad avviarsi verso la propria macchina.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Le _fajitas_ sono un piatto tipico della cucina messicana a base di carne (petto di pollo o carne di manzo, oppure entrambe), peperone e cipolla, con l'aggiunta di un mix di. Nella pagina Wiki a cui vi porterà il link c’è anche una foto della padella a cui fa riferimento il testo. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fajita).


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt scorse con lo sguardo gli spalti sotto di sé, cercando di individuare Rebecca e Brian. Sul ghiaccio, intanto, i giocatori pattinavano senza una meta precisa, presumibilmente per riscaldarsi o roba simile. Lui non ne sapeva niente di hockey, neanche per sbaglio, ma non vedeva l’ora di vedere Dave nel suo elemento. Con la coda dell’occhio intravide una lunga cascata di capelli scuri che scorreva giù lungo un maglione rosso mirtillo, riconoscendolo subito: era di Rebecca. Si fece strada giù per le scale fino alla prima fila delle gradinate e vi s’infilò di profilo, superando alcune persone per raggiungerla. Lei si accorse del movimento e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante non appena lo vide. “Oh, ce l’hai fatta!” esclamò.

“In perfetto orario,” aggiunse lui. “Sei bellissima, come al solito.” Era molto felice di vedere che anche lei aveva scelto di darsi da fare con la scelta della _mise_ , col suo maglione chic e pantaloni neri, completati da bigiotteria voluminosa e trucco completo. Si era preoccupato da matti di aver esagerato, vista l’occasione, con un maglione _wrap-around_ nero molto trendy su una morbida T-shirt bianca e attillati calzoni grigi di cotone. Dave però aveva detto che sarebbero usciti, dopo, quindi voleva avere un bell’aspetto. Aveva solo cambiato abiti due volte. Okay, quattro. Sebbene la maggior parte degli spettatori sembrasse contenta di esibire jeans e felpe o magliette sintetiche molto larghe, almeno lui non era l’unica persona vestita con stile, qui, quindi non gli sembrava di saltare all’occhio come un pinguino all’equatore.

“Grazie,” rispose lei, mostrando le fossette sulle guance. “La partita inizierà presto. Vieni, lascia che finalmente ti presenti Brian.” Indicò l’uomo dalla chioma rosso scuro seduto di fianco a lei, che si alzò immediatamente e gli porse la mano.

“È un piacere incontrarti, Kurt,” disse mentre gli stringeva la sua. “Becca mi ha detto un sacco di cose su di te e so che stai facendo un lavoro fantastico con l’organizzazione del matrimonio. Con un po’ di fortuna uno di questi giorni riuscirò a partecipare anch’io a uno dei vostri appuntamenti.”

“Oh, come se a Kurt dispiacesse di avere lì Dave al posto tuo,” fece lei in modo giocoso, dandogli una leggera gomitata sulle costole. Kurt fu salvato dal dover dare una risposta da un forte segnale che a quanto pareva indicava l’inizio del match.

Rebecca gli diede un piccolo strattone al gomito per indicargli di sederlesi di fianco, mentre i giocatori si mettevano in posizione. Un arbitro in una maglietta a strisce fece cadere il dischetto tra i due ragazzi al centro e quello in uniforme verde e bianca lo colpì col bastone, facendolo sfrecciare in avanti sul ghiaccio. La maggior parte delle persone presenti, inclusi i due sposi, cominciò a fare il tifo, quindi lui suppose che quei colori appartenessero alla squadra di Dave, mentre quelli in azzurro e bianco dovevano essere gli avversari. Il disco si muoveva a una velocità incredibile, così come i giocatori, e lui trovò il tutto un po’ difficile da seguire. Dopo un paio di minuti in cui guardò i liceali passarsi l’un l’altro il dischetto (ehi, almeno sapeva come chiamarlo) con i loro bastoni, sentì qualcuno chiamare _‘Cambio!’_ ad alta voce. Guardando al di là della pista, vide finalmente Dave, intento a far segno ad alcuni giocatori di uscire e facendo entrare i loro sostituti in modo efficiente. Lo osservò, contento di quello che vedeva. Indossava dei pantaloni eleganti, più camicia e cravatta, ma sopra di esse c’era una felpa di _pile_ verde attillata, che accentuava molto bene le sue spalle ampie. Aveva un aspetto estremamente serio e concentrato e, a essere onesti, sexy da ogni possibile angolo. A quanto sembrava, il suo debole per gli atleti che aveva caratterizzato i giorni delle superiori non l’aveva abbandonato del tutto.

L’hockey era apparentemente uno sport piuttosto duro, a dir poco. Fu sorpreso di vedere i ragazzi scontrarsi gli uni contro gli altri con tutto il corpo per togliersi l’avversario dalla loro strada, sempre pattinando a tutta velocità, mentre la folla s’infervorava sempre di più. Uno degli atleti in bianco e azzurro si spostò dietro a uno dei Dukes, reggendo il bastone con entrambe le mani e facendolo incastrare sulla schiena dell’altro, cercando brutalmente di farlo spostare. Risuonò un fischio e lui sentì Rebecca esclamare: “Ben ti sta, a te a al tuo _cross-check_ di merda, Warrior dei miei stivali!” 1 Provando compassione per la completa confusione sul suo viso, lei gli si avvicinò col busto. “Gli è costata una penalità di due minuti. Vuol dire che i Warriors devono giocare con solo quattro uomini invece di cinque, il che è un grande vantaggio per i nostri. Si chiama _power play_.” Mentre lui ritornava a guardare, vide che i Dukes riuscivano ad arrivare sempre più vicino sempre più spesso alla porta avversaria, sebbene far andare un disco a rete sembrasse essere un’impresa più sfuggente. Ci andarono molto vicino una volta, quando uno di loro attorniò la porta da dietro e il portiere sembrò riuscire a bloccare il tiro _solo_ per un pelo. Ma a quel punto risuonò un altro forte segnale e i giocatori uscirono dalla pista.

“Siamo già a metà partita?” chiese lui, arrossendo leggermente quando gli altri due risero.

“A dire la verità, l’hockey ha tre tempi,” gli spiegò Rebecca, che poi si voltò a guardare Dave, che stava radunando la squadra, dando pacche sulla schiena e indicazioni e incoraggiamento. Quest’ultimo alzò per un attimo lo sguardo e le sorrise, ma s’interruppe quando scorse Kurt. Il suo sorriso divenne ancora più ampio e inarcò un sopracciglio. Lui ricambiò il sorriso e sollevò una mano per salutarlo brevemente. Dave sembrò ridacchiare tra sé e sé, rispondendo al gesto prima di tornare a conferire coi suoi atleti. Kurt chiacchierò coi due sposini durante l’intervallo, per lo più delle loro nozze, ma poco dopo si risentì il segnale di ripresa dei giochi e cominciò il secondo tempo.

Era certo di starsi perdendo gran parte dei dettagli, ma l’entusiasmo della folla era contagioso e si ritrovò a fare il tifo insieme agli altri, sebbene a volte non fosse sicuro del motivo per cui esultassero. Più che altro seguiva l’esempio di Rebecca e sparava di non dare troppo l’impressione dell’imbecille. Quando non sembrava stesse accadendo niente di emozionante, si prese il tempo di guardare Dave, godendosi in santa pace la vista del suo volto espressivo e del suo corpo solido. Sorrise, imbambolandosi un po’, quando un fortissimo schianto accompagnato da una violenta vibrazione lo spaventò a morte. Riconcentrandosi sul gioco, vide che uno dei Dukes era stato spintonato ferocemente contro il _plexiglass_ proprio di fronte a lui. Gli spettatori impazzirono; Rebecca si alzò in piedi e lui la sentì distintamente urlare: “Testa di cazzo, non sai far altro che barare!” Il Warrior che aveva aggredito il giocatore avversario andò in panca puniti e nel giro di un paio di minuti i Dukes fecero il loro primo goal. Rebecca cominciò a saltare su e giù, urlando, quindi si voltò e abbracciò entusiasta il fidanzato. Senza neanche pensarci, si girò verso Kurt e abbracciò anche lui. “Oh, gli faremo un culo tanto, stai a vedere!” esclamò. Non appena lasciò andare la presa, Kurt tornò a cercare con lo sguardo Dave. Le sua braccia erano tese verso l’alto in segno di vittoria e la sua bocca era spalancata in un ruggito trionfante. Quella vista provocò una reazione all’altezza del suo cavallo e fu grato che l’altra lo avesse lasciato andare, altrimenti la festa nei suoi pantaloni l’avrebbe quantomeno confusa.

Il segnale annunciò la seconda pausa, durante la quale i tre discussero quale fosse il posto migliore per quello che a conti fatti sarebbe stato un festeggiamento post-partita. Alla fine scelsero _Charlie’s_ : la coppietta lo informò che si trattava di un locale per sportivi in cui si serviva cibo sorprendentemente raffinato e _Martini_ semplicemente strepitosi. Rebecca giurò che il loro _Melon Martini_ era praticamente un orgasmo in un bicchiere – e lui fu subito convinto.

Cominciò l’ultimo terzo e Kurt si accorse che la sua attenzione per la partita si stesse affievolendo, incominciando invece a concentrarsi sulla parte successiva della serata. Era sinceramente colpito da Dave e dalla sua squadra e non vedeva l’ora di dirglielo… E di passare semplicemente più tempo con lui in generale, ascoltando quella voce profonda e apprezzando il modo in cui passava dall’essere timido a loquace così in fretta, a seconda dell’argomento. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era sentito così inevitabilmente attratto da un uomo e si era reso conto che la sensazione gli piaceva molto, oh sì. Si era appena lasciato andare a pensieri di quanto… beh, di quanto fossero belli gli occhi nocciola del coach, quando il baccano intorno a lui salì a tal punto che non riuscì più a ignorarlo. Guardò attorno a sé, vedendo che la maggior parte della gente era in piedi e intenta a gridare e, quando diresse lo sguardo sulla pista, vide uno dei Dukes, completamente da solo e alla velocità della luce, spingere il dischetto sul ghiaccio. Non c’erano altri giocatori attorno a lui, di nessuna delle due squadre, man mano che si avvicinava alla porta. Con un forte schianto, lo colpì col bastone e lo fece volare dritto tra le gambe del portiere. “Porca puttana!” esclamò lui. Come aveva detto, non ne sapeva niente di hockey, ma persino senza Rebecca che strillava e si dimenava di fianco a lui sarebbe riuscito a capire quanto fosse incredibile quell’azione. Lanciò un’occhiata a Dave, che stava dando il cinque a tutti i ragazzi in panchina, sorridendo a trentadue denti. Lui saltellò leggermente sui talloni, sentendo l’esaltazione percorrergli il corpo.

Dopo quel momento, sembrò che le squadre ritornassero a giocare, ma, con meno di cinque minuti rimasti, non pareva che gli atleti ce la stessero mettendo tutta, a dirla in modo gentile. Quando risuonò l’ultimo segnale, tutti i Dukes in panchina si riversarono sul ghiaccio, abbracciandosi e scuotendosi le spalle l’un l’altro, eccitati al massimo. Kurt riusciva a vedere chiaramente l’affetto e l’orgoglio sul viso del loro coach mentre li guardava e quell’espressione dolce gli gonfiò leggermente il cuore. _Ahi ahi_ , pensò, _mi sa che sono cotto a puntino stavolta_. All’improvviso, gli occhi di Dave si spostarono nella sua direzione e lui si sentì in imbarazzo per essere stato beccato a fissarlo in modo così evidente. Gli sorrise ampiamente, formando con le labbra la parola ‘Congratulazioni!’ Dave gli rispose con due pollici in su, quindi tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione ai liceali che stavano cominciando a uscire dalla pista.

Kurt, Rebecca e Brian gli diedero una ventina di minuti per occuparsi della squadra prima di andare a prenderlo per i loro drink della vittoria seguiti dalla cena. Mentre si avvicinavano, Kurt si stupì di vederlo parlare con due ragazze adolescenti che, a parer suo, erano vestite in modo fin troppo succinto per la temperatura della pista. “Oh, coach Karofsky,” sospirò la biondina sulla sinistra. “Che partita fantastica!”

Quella con i capelli scuri alla destra di Dave fu un po’ più diretta. Allungò una mano, carezzando il morbido tessuto della sua felpa. “Forse potremmo aiutarla a festeggiare, io e Kim?” gli propose, sbattendo le palpebre.

Dave interruppe il contatto in modo garbato ma deciso. “È molto gentile da parte tua, Dana,” le disse educatamente. “Ma mi sono già organizzato con i miei amici. I miei amici _adulti_.”

Kurt sentì Rebecca sbuffare. “Conigliette dell’hockey…” sussurrò con un tono esasperato.2 “Sono spudorate all’inverosimile. Non solo sono minorenni, ma sanno anche perfettamente che lui è gay.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Kurt decise che quello era il momento adatto per interrompere qualsiasi tipo di fantasia in stile Lolita stesse occupando le menti delle due ragazzine. Marciò deciso verso Dave con un sorriso abbagliante. “Ehi, dolcezza,” disse sfacciatamente, soddisfatto di vedere gli occhi dell’altro spalancarsi mentre si voltava, sorpreso, verso di lui. Posò il palmo su una delle sue spalle, massaggiandola con vigore. “Sono così felice che tu mi abbia invitato. Mi sono davvero divertito! Sei pronto per andare al bar, _io e te_?” chiese, sottolineando le ultime parole. Gettò un’occhiata alle ‘conigliette’, cercando di non ridere alla vista delle loro espressioni, del tutto opposte tra loro. La morettina sembrava incazzata, ma la bionda aveva scritto in volto un pensiero a cui lui era fin troppo abituato dopo anni di esperienza con amiche etero. Il viso di Kim annunciava chiaramente: _Ommioddio il sesso gay è così sexy mi chiedo se mi lascerebbero guardare mentre questo bel tipino fa buon uso di quelle labbra sul coach Karofsky_.

Dave, apparentemente, o non era affatto consapevole del sottinteso o semplicemente non gli interessava. Gli prese le mani, ignorando completamente le due adolescenti. “Prontissimo,” affermò. “Il primo giro lo paga il coach dei vincitori.” Fece un adorabile sorrisone. “Ehi, sono io quel coach!” esclamò, ammiccando ai suoi tre compagni per la serata.

Mentre si dirigevano verso il parcheggio, udirono tutti il motivo di _Teardrop_ dei _Massive Attack_ e guardarono Brian tirar fuori dalla tasca il cellulare. “Ci risiamo,” mormorò Rebecca, con la voce tinta da una leggera punta di irritazione. Si fermarono intanto che Brian discuteva con concentrazione con chiunque fosse all’altro capo della linea.

Dopo un paio di minuti rimise via il telefono e si avvicinò alla sua fidanzata. La prese per le spalle e le baciò la fronte. “Mi dispiace, piccola,” disse, rammaricato. “Diciassettenne vittima di un incidente stradale, con un famigliare perfettamente compatibile pronto a donare. Devo scappare.”

Kurt arricciò il naso, preparandosi all’attacco verbale di Rebecca per aver lasciato che il suo lavoro rovinasse la loro serata. Invece quella gli avvolse le mani attorno alla nuca e lo baciò appassionatamente. “Ti aspetterò a casa,” affermò, interrompendo il bacio. “Ti amo.” Gli diede un colpetto sul sedere da sopra il suo cappotto di lana.

Mentre Brian se ne andava, diretto alla propria macchina, lei inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita dalla sua espressione stupefatta. “Che c’è?” domandò. “Kurt, il suo lavoro è strappare vite umane alla morte. Se non è quella una ragione per eccitarsi, allora non ne so niente di attrazione.”

Lui era meravigliato. “Tu e lui siete davvero perfetti l’una per l’altro, vero?” La cosa triste era che, nonostante il numero di coppie con le quali lui avesse a che fare quotidianamente, ce n’erano davvero poche alle quali potesse applicare la stessa osservazione. A volte ciò quasi bastava a estinguere quel briciolo di animo romantico che gli era rimasto dall’adolescenza, ma poi spuntavano fuori persone come Rebecca e Brian e lo ravvivavano all’istante.

“Certo che sì,” ribatté lei. “E per concludere, direi che mi scuserò dal venire a cena e andrò a casa ad aspettare la mia perfetta dolce metà.”

Kurt tentò di protestare. “Di certo queste operazioni durano un sacco di tempo. Magari passeranno ore prima che torni a casa. Almeno vieni a bere qualcosa con noi.” Avvertì la mano di Dave sul braccio e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. Quello scosse lievemente la testa e, quando lui si voltò di nuovo verso la loro amica, vide che il suo viso era triste.

“A volte…” cominciò, lasciando la frase in sospeso. “A volte non resistono abbastanza a lungo perché lui inizi a operare. In quei casi arriva a casa abbastanza presto e ha davvero bisogno che io sia lì con lui.” Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. “È la parte più dura del suo lavoro. Una volta che i pazienti sono sul tavolo operatorio, lui può salvarli. Ma qualche volta è semplicemente troppo tardi e non c’è niente che lui possa fare.” Batté le palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime e tirò su col naso.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” disse, sentendosi impacciato e in imbarazzo. “Non stavo usando il cervello.”

“Va tutto bene, davvero,” gli assicurò. Rebecca si liberò del disagio precedente e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. “Mi sa che comunque avrei dovuto reggere il moccolo.” Si avvicinò a Dave, abbracciandolo e baciandogli la guancia. “Di nuovo congratulazioni, coach.” Si girò e fece un occhiolino a Kurt. “Voi ragazzi divertitevi.” Lei e il fidanzato erano arrivati separatamente da lavoro, quindi loro l’accompagnarono alla sua macchina e la guardarono partire.

“Allora,” disse Dave. “Vuoi ancora andare da _Charlie_?”

“Si potrebbe fare,” rispose. Sapeva quello che voleva ora che l’appuntamento a quattro era diventato un’uscita con solo loro due e sperava di non apparire troppo diretto. “Oppure, non so, potremmo ordinare del _take-away_ e andare al tuo appartamento…”

L’altro sembrò sia sorpreso sia compiaciuto al suo suggerimento. “Sì, è una grande idea. Mi piacerebbe molto,” disse. Era quello che sperava succedesse quando gli aveva fatto quella domanda, a dire la verità, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quella proposta lui stesso. “C’è un ristorante tailandese a un paio di isolati dal mio appartamento. Che ne dici?”

“Fanno il curry verde?” domandò lui, leccandosi le labbra e osservando le iridi nocciola seguire il movimento. “Perché se sì, io ci sto.”

“Lo fanno e anche da Dio. A essere sinceri non ho mai mangiato niente di cattivo, lì.” Fece una pausa. “Vuoi seguirmi in macchina? O lasciarla qui e venire a prenderla dopo?”

Non dovette neanche pensarci. Voleva decisamente stare con Dave il più a lungo possibile, stanotte. “Puoi riaccompagnarmi qui più tardi,” annunciò. _Molto più tardi, si spera. Magari anche domattina_.

 

Quarantacinque minuti dopo, entrarono nel suo appartamento con le braccia piene di borse di cibo e l’equipaggiamento da hockey di Dave. Quest’ultimo prese il _take-away_ e andò in cucina, chiedendo all’altro se non gli dispiacesse lasciare il borsone con l’attrezzatura nella prima stanza a sinistra, lungo il corridoio. Kurt vi entrò, trovando una camera degli ospiti che era stata riconvertita in un misto tra uno studio e una sala pesi. C’era una seduta dall’aspetto complicato che lui riconobbe grazie alle televendite che venivano trasmesse di notte fonda e numerosi pesi sparsi per la stanza. Si prese un attimo per immaginare Dave in pantaloncini e canottiera, con i muscoli che si contraevano e la pelle che scintillava per via delle gocce di sudore mentre faceva lavorare quei muscoli d’acciaio – e si ritrovò di nuovo a fantasticare senza freni.

“Va tutto bene?” La voce venne da dietro di lui, facendolo spaventare. Si voltò per vedere Dave, in piedi alle sue spalle, con due bicchieri di vino in mano e un’espressione curiosa sul viso. “È da un po’ che sei qui.”

Poteva percepire le guance diventare rosee. Dannata carnagione pallida: anche da adulto arrossiva come un ragazzino tutte le volte che si sentiva agitato. “Ehm, sì, tutto okay. Mi sono solo imbambolato per un minuto, scusa.” Allungò una mano verso uno dei calici, cercando di cambiare argomento. “Cos’è?” chiese, assaggiandone un sorso.

“È un _Sauvignon Blanc_ , dall’Australia,” rispose quello. “Piace?”

“Sì, è meraviglioso. Andrà benissimo col tailandese, credo.” Tornarono nell’ambiente principale, dove vide che Dave aveva posato i contenitori del cibo sul tavolo e apparecchiato con piatti e posate. “Sto cominciando a pensare che tu ne sappia parecchio di vino,” cominciò, prendendo posto sulla sedia che l’altro aveva tenuto in posizione per lui. “Com’è successo? Non è che ci fosse un _sommelier_ nei ristoranti di Lima.”

“Becca, ovviamente,” spiegò, facendo il giro per sedersi di fronte a lui. “I suoi genitori sono i proprietari del _Bernardo Vineyard_ di San Diego. La sento pontificare senza tregua dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Quando andavamo alle feste al college lei portava sempre la sua bottiglia personale, dato che non avrebbe toccato la birra neanche a costo della vita.”

“Wow, non ne avevo idea,” ammise. Si servò un po’ del curry verde e spaccò in due le bacchette usa e getta di legno. “Sai, dovremmo far sì che tutto il vino al ricevimento provenga dal vigneto di famiglia.” Assaggiò un boccone della pietanza nel suo piatto. “Oh, è delizioso. Nella maggior parte dei casi lo fanno troppo piccante o non abbastanza, ma questo qui è perfetto.”

“Penso che l’idea le piacerebbe un sacco.”

Gli occhi di Kurt s’illuminarono. “Oh, e potremmo regalarne agli invitati – con etichette personalizzate! Se potessero provvedere loro alle bottiglie, conosco io il posto migliore per delle etichette commemorative…” Guardò l’espressione divertita dell’altro e s’interruppe. “Scusa, mi sono lasciato prender un attimo dall’entusiasmo,” disse, imbarazzato.

“Non fa niente, non mi dispiace ascoltarti parlare del matrimonio o anche del tuo lavoro in generale,” gli assicurò. “Penso solo che sia buffo il modo in cui ti emozioni, a volte. È davvero… carino.” Gli sorrise, mentre Kurt sentì il cuore gonfiarsi e pompare il sangue sempre più in basso…

Mangiarono e conversarono amichevolmente fino a svuotare tutti i recipienti di plastica. Kurt si sentiva soddisfatto e pervaso da un piacevole calore, con la pancia piena di curry speziato e di un bicchiere e mezzo di vino. Si offrì di aiutare a mettere a posto, ma l’altro lo scacciò, mandandolo in soggiorno e chiedendogli di aprire _Netflix_ sulla sua _Wii_ così da poter guardare un film. 3 Lui diede un’occhiata ai titoli elencati nella coda istantanea, presupponendo che Dave dovesse essere interessato a vedere qualunque cosa fosse lì. Scovando la versione del 2009 di _Sherlock Holmes_ , la selezionò con entusiasmo e la mise in pausa, in attesa che l’altro lo raggiungesse col suo bicchiere e la bottiglia che avevano iniziato. Dave si era sbarazzato sia della felpa sia della cravatta, rimanendo solo in calzoni marrone scuro e camicia color ruggine, con i primi due bottoni slacciati. Gli si sedette di fianco, così vicino che le loro gambe si toccavano, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere. “ _Sherlock Holmes_?” osservò. “Grande. L’avevo messo in lista settimane fa, ma non mi sono mai deciso a vederlo. Adoravo questo film al liceo.”

“Io non l’ho mai visto,” confessò Kurt. “E penso che Finn avesse da qualche parte il DVD, ma per qualche motivo non l’ho mai guardato, il che è strano, perché – pronto? Robert Downey Jr. e Jude Law in costumi d’epoca!”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere. “Penso che ti piacerà,” gli disse, sfilandogli il telecomando di mano con uno sfiorarsi di dita. Fece ripartire il film. Mentre lo guardavano, appoggiarono le schiene del tutto ai cuscini, facendo sfregare piacevolmente le spalle tra loro. Quando arrivarono al punto in cui Holmes stava combattendo sul ring, a torso nudo e tutto sudato, Kurt s’inclinò di lato e gli sussurrò scherzosamente all’orecchio: “Hai ragione, mi piace _proprio_ , questo film.” L’altro ridacchiò e si mosse un po’. Una volta che ebbe finito, Kurt si trovò il suo braccio massiccio attorno alle spalle. Sorrise ampiamente, continuando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, dove c’era lo schermo.

Più o meno a metà pellicola, lo fermarono di nuovo per una pausa bagno, mentre Kurt versava il resto della bottiglia nei loro calici. Quando Dave si sedette, lui chiese: “Allooora, forse sono solo io ad avere su gli occhiali gay o roba simile, ma non c’è un’ _enorme_ tensione sessuale irrisolta tra Holmes e Watson in questo film?”

Dave lo guardò. “Oddio, sì,” affermò. “Non so come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima, ma cavolo: ora è così ovvio. Insomma, ancora un po’ e Holmes finirebbe a _schiaffeggiare_ Mary da quanto è geloso.” Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e si rimisero comodi per vedere come sarebbe andata a finire, con l’arto di Dave ancora una volta saldamente in posizione attorno a lui. Ogni tanto faceva passare la mano in modo assente lungo il suo braccio, su e giù, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca sotto al sottile strato del maglione.

Quando infine raggiunsero la parte in cui Sherlock stava spiegando brillantemente il modo in cui il cattivo della storia aveva finto la propria esecuzione, Kurt stesso si era ridotto a un ammasso di tensione sessuale irrisolta. Sapendo che mancasse poco alla fine del film, fece la propria mossa, portando il palmo sulla coscia dell’altro e stringendola gentilmente. Quello non disse niente, ma lui lo avvertì contrarre il braccio attorno a lui. Smise di stringere e cominciò ad accarezzare, facendo salire un po’ di più la mano. Sentì che i respiri dell’altro stavano accelerando e si voltò verso Dave, il quale lo imitò. Kurt rimase senza fiato: gli occhi nocciola sembravano essersi liquefatti e il desiderio sul suo volto ebbe un effetto immediato sul suo membro, che iniziò a irrigidirsi e a pulsare. Usando il braccio attorno a lui per fare pressione, Dave lo attirò verso di sé; Kurt mise la mano sulla sua nuca per affrettare ulteriormente il loro avvicinamento.

A differenza del dolce bacio che si erano scambiati la settimana prima, questo fu aggressivo e appassionato dal primo momento. Kurt gemette, facendo scivolare la lingua nella bocca dell’altro e facendole intrecciare in una lotta umida. Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore tra le proprie e lo tenne lì, strofinandovi contro la punta della lingua fino a farlo mugolare. Dave aveva posato entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, stringendole e rilasciando la presa ritmicamente. Il palmo di Kurt si spostò ancora più in alto, andando dalla coscia fino all'inguine, da cui lo separava lo strato di lana dei pantaloni, trovando il rigonfiamento della sua erezione e cominciando a massaggiarla. Quello gemette di nuovo, a un volume piuttosto alto, e cominciò a baciargli e suggergli il collo. Quando raggiunse un punto particolarmente sensibile sotto il suo orecchio, Kurt sollevò una gamba e si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui, portando a contatto i loro peni duri con un grido. Cominciò a far ondeggiare i fianchi, incontrando i movimenti di risposta di Dave, e i due cominciarono a sfregarsi entusiasticamente l’uno contro l’altro come due adolescenti che avevano la casa tutta per loro per la sera. Le mani di Dave scivolarono dalle sue spalle lungo la schiena, fino al suo sedere, afferrandolo in una forte presa. Il desiderio di Kurt aumentò gradualmente al contatto tra quei palmi callosi e il proprio fondoschiena: erano così grandi e lo coprivano quasi interamente mentre lo incitava a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro sul suo grembo, rapidamente.

Kurt avvertì un calore diffondersi nella parte bassa dell’addome e si rese conto che fosse una questione di minuti prima che venisse nei suoi stessi calzoni, una cosa che non succedeva dal primo anno del college. Si allontanò dai baci di Dave e portò le mani a incorniciargli il volto. Quello si limitò a osservarlo, perso nella foschia del desiderio, con due labbra bagnate che lui dovette costringersi a non attaccare immediatamente con le proprie. Sorrise. “Dio, Dave,” fece, ansimando. “Ci sono quasi e ancora non ci siamo tolti nemmeno i pantaloni.” Cominciò a scivolare via dal suo grembo, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. “Penso che dobbiamo rimediare.”

Dave abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo armeggiare con la fibbia della sua cintura. Quella vista sembrò farlo ritornare in sé. “Aspetta,” affermò, posando il palmo su quello di Kurt, fermandolo. “Non stiamo andando un po’ in fretta?” chiese.

Kurt combatté l’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. _Sul serio, Karofsky?_ Avevano entrambi raggiunto i trent’anni, erano single e arrapati da morire. Ma, sotto tutta la sua frustrazione, lo capiva. Se era stato solo con due uomini negli ultimi dieci anni o giù di lì, probabilmente era abituato a procedere un po’ più lentamente rispetto a lui, in ambito sessuale. _Tanto quanto un ghiacciaio_. Si prese un secondo per ricomporsi. “Andiamo, Dave. Ci conosciamo dai tempi del liceo. Di certo questo accelera un po’ le cose nella fase della conoscenza reciproca, no?” Gli rivolse il suo sguardo più seducente e invitante. “Voglio solo darti piacere. E riceverne… Lasciami fare, Dave,” suggerì, scostando delicatamente le sue mani e continuando ad aprirgli cintura e pantaloni. Agganciò le dita all’orlo dei suoi calzoni e dell’intimo, abbassandoli. Gli sfilò le scarpe, rimuovendo del tutto l’indumento e la biancheria, gettandoli da qualche parte dietro di sé. Assimilò la vista della sua erezione e per poco non cominciò a sbavare. Non era di dimensioni mostruose o nulla di simile, ma la sua lunghezza e soprattutto la sua circonferenza gli fecero sgranare gli occhi. Ne afferrò la base e la tirò piano verso di sé, rivolgendo gli occhi al viso di Dave.

Quello era seduto in modo scomposto, affondando nei cuscini, con le palpebre socchiuse dal desiderio. Gemette quando lui cominciò a muovere rapidamente la mano su e giù, sfregando il pollice sulla cima a ogni carezza verso l’alto. “Oddio, Kurt. Quello è fantastico…”

Lui continuò a massaggiarlo, volendo evitare che Dave si sentisse di nuovo insicuro. “Voglio farti godere, tesoro,” disse. “È così grande, così duro. Adoro toccarlo. Toccare _te_.” Si avvicinò, addentrandosi nello spazio tra le sue gambe divaricate. “Posso succhiarlo, Dave?” chiese. “Voglio tanto prenderlo in bocca. Per favore?”

Sorprendentemente, quello scosse la testa. “No, non ancora,” affermò. Lui lo fissò, sbigottito. Nessuno degli uomini con cui era stato in precedenza avrebbe rifiutato un’offerta del genere. L’angolo della bocca di Dave si sollevò in risposta alla sua espressione esterrefatta. “Non voglio essere l’unico con le brache calate. E non voglio che succeda sul divano.” Si alzò in piedi, forte e dignitoso nonostante la nudità della parte inferiore del corpo. Lo afferrò, invitandolo a imitarlo. “Andiamo nel mio letto, fatina. Lì potrai succhiarmi per tutto il tempo che vorrai, una volta che ci saremo spogliati entrambi.”

Percorsero goffamente il corridoio che portava alla camera, rubando baci e palpeggiandosi man mano che procedevano, praticamente a ridosso delle pareti. Finalmente la schiena di Dave colpì la porta e lui allungò una mano dietro di sé per aprirla: per poco non si schiantarono sul pavimento da quanto improvvisamente si ritrovarono senza sostegno. Dave si scostò per un momento dall’altro per accendere la luce, quindi tornò a occuparsi di Kurt, avvolgendogli il viso di porcellana tra i palmi e baciandolo profondamente. Avvertì le sue dita affusolate cominciare a trafficare con i bottoni della camicia e interruppe il contatto. “No no,” disse. Portò le mani all’orlo del suo maglione e della maglietta e cominciò a tirare verso l’alto. “Prima tu. Io sono già avanti.”

Kurt annuì, elettrizzato, armeggiando con difficoltà con i lacci del suo _wrap-around_ e sciogliendoli. Fintanto che venissero rimossi abiti e che alla fine rimanessero entrambi nudi, a Kurt non interessava troppo in che ordine accadesse. Dave gli sfilò entrambi gli indumenti dal torso e li gettò a terra. Lo sentì trattenere il respiro mentre guardava quel piano candido che era il suo petto liscio e sorrise a quell’evidente manifestazione di ammirazione. Sollevò le grandi mani e percorse le sue clavicole, quindi portò i polpastrelli callosi in basso, fino a toccargli i capezzoli. Mentre lui continuava la sua esplorazione, Kurt tornò alla sua occupazione precedente, slacciando la camicia ruggine. Una volta arrivato all’ultimo bottone, separò i due lembi di tessuto per dare una bella occhiata al torace di fronte a sé… e per poco non venne sul posto. I pettorali erano ben sviluppati, gli addominali distinti e sodi e il tutto era lievemente ricoperto dalla peluria scura dall’aspetto più setoso che lui avesse mai visto. Schiaffò via le mani di Dave dal proprio petto e scostò rudemente la camicia dalle sue spalle, incapace di resistere all’istinto di baciare e leccare quel torace favoloso. L’altro approfittò del suo atto di venerazione per portare le mani sui suoi pantaloni, aprendo la cerniera e cominciando a spingere verso il basso sia essi, sia l’intimo.

A quel punto, il bisogno di essere nudo superava quello di respirare, per Kurt, quindi si costrinse a staccarsi dall’altro e lo sostituì nel processo di togliersi i calzoni. Erano così stretti che di solito era meglio che fosse lui a occuparsene, comunque. Si sfilò gli stivali facendo leva con i talloni, quindi si liberò dell’indumento e dei boxer attillati in tempo record. Diede a Dave solo un secondo per godersi lo spettacolo della sua nudità prima di gettarglisi tra le braccia e sfregare i loro corpi con vigore l’uno contro l’altro.

La mano di Dave gli afferrò il pene, come se non riuscisse ad aspettare un solo attimo in più prima di esplorarlo. Ne carezzò il glande, quindi andò verso il basso, esitando improvvisamente quando ne raggiunse la parte inferiore. “Che diavolo…” cominciò, guardando gli occhi verdi con le labbra schiuse. Kurt sorrise con aria diabolica e inarcò un sopracciglio, abbassando impudentemente lo sguardo sulla propria erezione. Dave la sollevò, facendone poggiare la punta sul proprio addome curato. Spalancò gli occhi, completamente sbalordito, quando vide la corta asta di metallo che attraversava la parte inferiore del glande. “È vero?” chiese, impressionato.

“Sì,” rispose lui. “È solo nel frenulo, però. Solo pelle. Mi faceva un po’ senso l’idea di andare a mettere a soqquadro l’ _impianto_ vero e proprio, quindi ho deciso di fare a meno del _Prince Albert_ 4.” Cercò di non ridere all’espressione sulla faccia di Dave: era una combinazione di orrore, interesse e desiderio. Fallì, lasciandosi scappare una risatina. “Va tutto bene, Dave. Me lo sono fatto fare molto tempo fa e il piacere supera di gran lunga quel minimo dolore che ho provato quando me lo sono fatto mettere.” Riposizionò una delle mani grandi dell’altro sulla sua erezione, incoraggiandolo ad accarezzarla. “Mi rende così… ah, _sensibile_ ,” spiegò. “E da quello che ho capito la sua presenza ha offerto qualcosa d’interessante anche ai miei partner. Vuoi vedere da te?” propose con tono giocoso.

“Cazzo, sì,” disse lui in una voce profonda che gli fece correre un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Afferrò la nuca di Kurt e cominciò a baciarlo in modo vigoroso, ovviamente eccitato all’inverosimile. Indietreggiò verso il letto a vi cadde sopra quando le ginocchia ne urtarono il fondo, contorcendosi un poco e portando l’altro con sé, facendoli stendere di lato, l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Pomiciarono per un po’, baciandosi in modo rilassato e masturbandosi appassionatamente a vicenda. Alla fine, Kurt portò le labbra accanto al suo orecchio: “Mi pare di averti promesso qualcosa,” mormorò con fare sensuale, godendosi il tremito che ricevette in risposta. Ma, invece di scivolare immediatamente verso il basso, si sollevò sulle ginocchia e portò le gambe accanto al cuscino. Quindi si ristese sul fianco, ma la testa era ora rivolta verso il fondo del materasso e il suo inguine era direttamente di fronte al viso di Dave. Trovando facilmente il suo pene, si trascinò in avanti di ancora quattro o cinque centimetri e lo avvolse nella bocca calda e umida.

“Oh, cazzo,” gemette Dave, e le sue labbra sfiorarono accidentalmente l’erezione di fronte a esse. Lo afferrò, amando il grido gorgogliante che sfuggì all’altro. Conosceva il motivo per cui Kurt avesse scelto questa posizione, ma esitò. “Kurt, io… ehm…” Lasciò la frase in sospeso alla sensazione della lingua incredibilmente flessuosa che gli si attorcigliava attorno al pene. Provò di nuovo. “Non l’ho mai fatto così, prima d’ora. Contemporaneamente.”

Kurt allontanò la bocca dalla sua lunghezza – in modo alquanto riluttante. La poggiò sulla propria guancia, intento a non perdere il contatto a nessun costo. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro,” lo rassicurò dolcemente. “Non devi fare niente che tu non voglia. Puoi anche solo usare la mano, se preferisci. Mi va bene tutto.” Mugolò e lo leccò.

“No, voglio farlo,” disse Dave a denti stretti, cercando di non perdere il controllo. “È solo che… non so bene come fare. Non voglio- Aaah… deluderti.”

L’ansia e la preoccupazione intessute alla passione nella voce di Dave riuscirono a penetrare la sua libido. Kurt si risollevò in ginocchio, incontrando il suo sguardo. Con il palmo che al momento non gli stava massaggiando l’erezione, gli incorniciò teneramente una guancia. “Dave, sul serio. La tua bocca che ha in qualsiasi modo a che fare col mio uccello? L’adorerò di certo! È sicuro.” Con quelle parole si lasciò di nuovo andare, ricadendo sul materasso, e cominciò a suggere con forza, spostando la testa in avanti e indietro, facendo colpire al glande il fondo della sua gola.

Così incoraggiato, Dave aprì la bocca e cominciò a far scorrere la lingua attorno alla cima del suo pene. Ogni volta che passava sul piercing di metallo tremava e avvertiva un brivido di risposta attraversare il corpo snello contro cui era premuto. Succhiò, tirando la lunghezza nella propria bocca, sentendo un gemito innalzarsi da un punto tra le proprie cosce. _Cazzo, perché mi ci è voluto tanto per provarci?_ Si chiese. _È fottutamente fantastico_. La doppia sensazione di avere qualcuno che si occupava del suo appagamento e di stare offrendo allo stesso tempo un immenso piacere al suo amante superava qualsiasi cosa lui avesse provato in precedenza. Era straordinario, in termini di una sessualità nuda e cruda, ma era anche intimo in modo sconvolgente.

Poco più a sud della vita di Dave, Kurt era assorto nei _suoi_ pensieri. _Non l’ha mai fatto prima? Allora impara dannatamente in fretta!_ La mano dell’altro salì a sfiorargli i testicoli in modo esitante e, dopo mesi in cui l’unica cosa che lo portava all’orgasmo era la propria mano, Kurt raggiunse inaspettatamente il picco. Udì un suono sorpreso, ma poi non avvertì altro se non la bocca e lingua di Dave impegnarsi a inghiottire tutto il suo seme. Quando si fu un po’ ripreso dall’esplosione sensoriale, decise di passare all’armamentario pesante, sia per scusarsi di non averlo avvertito, sia come ricompensa per le sue eccezionali abilità in campo orale. Rilassando la gola in un modo che aveva perfezionato anni prima con tanta, tantissima pratica, spinse in avanti il capo e fece superare al glande il palato molle, facendolo sprofondare più a fondo lungo il canale esofageo. Cominciò a deglutire: i muscoli della gola massaggiavano il sesso dell’altro, ormai al limite, sentendo un grido – “Cazzo, _sì_ , Kurt!” – provenire da sopra di sé. Dando il colpo di grazia, emise un suono il più vicino possibile a un do, e Dave esplose con un ruggito, eiaculando con forza lungo la sua gola. Quando fu del tutto prosciugato e stava già iniziando ad ammorbidirsi, Kurt lo fece scivolare fuori e vi posò un piccolo bacio sulla cima prima di lasciarlo andare completamente.

Dopo un attimo per recuperare le forze, capovolse la sua posizione e si accoccolò tra le braccia di Dave, appagato oltre ogni dire. Stava iniziando ad appisolarsi, quando quello parlò. “Puoi stare a dormire qui?” chiese, cercando di usare un tono disinvolto e fallendo miseramente. “So che io devo andare a scuola, domani, e tu a lavoro. Ma forse potrei portarti alla tua macchina abbastanza presto da tornare a Chicago in tempo, che ne dici?”

Lui scosse via il sonno, stanco ma sorridente. Posò le labbra su quelle di Dave per un dolce bacio, passandogli gentilmente le unghie sulla cute, tra i capelli corti. “Mmm, dico che sarebbe perfetto,” affermò. “La mia prima consulenza è solo alle dieci. Se tu riuscissi a portarmi alla macchina entro le sette, mi rimarrebbe tutto il tempo necessario per la doccia e cambiarmi d’abito prima di dover uscire.” Si addormentò non appena quelle ultime parole lasciarono le sue labbra e, una volta programmata la sveglia e aver riportato Kurt nel suo abbraccio, Dave lo seguì a ruota.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Si definisce _cross-check_ nell’hockey la manovra con cui un giocatore ne colpisce e spinge via un altro con il bastone (reggendolo con entrambe le mani) senza che quest’ultimo tocchi il ghiaccio; da quanto ho capito, il fallo nel caso del Warrior è che l’ha eseguito mentre l’altro ragazzo gli dava le spalle. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hockey_su_ghiaccio#Giocatori_ed_equipaggiamento).

2 – _Conigliette dell’hockey_ è la traduzione più accurata a cui sono riuscita a pensare per _puck bunny_  : si tratta di ragazze che vanno a vedere le partite non per tifare o perché amino lo sport, ma per sbavare sui giocatori nella speranza di portarsene uno a letto. Il _puck_ è il dischetto. [Fonte](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=puck+bunny).

3 – _Netflix_ è una società degli Stati Uniti che offre un servizio di noleggio di DVD e videogiochi via Internet. Dal 2008 offre anche un servizio di streaming online. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix).

4 – Si denomina _Prince Albert_ un tipo di piercing al pene; è stato denominato così da Doug Malloy, secondo il quale _il principe Alberto, consorte della Regina Vittoria, avrebbe indossato questo tipo di piercing al fine di tenere scoperto il glande ed evitare odori sgradevoli all'olfatto di sua maestà_. Questa e altre informazioni sono state screditate, in quanto inventate di sana pianta; il nome comunque è rimasto. Eh, le cose che si imparano! XD [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piercing#Genitali_maschili).


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt la stava aspettando, quando Darlene arrivò a lavoro. Era seduto sul divano nella reception, con un assortimento di paste per la colazione e una caraffa argentata di caffè posizionate sul tavolino che di solito ospitava numerosi numeri di riviste sul matrimonio. La cuffia per il telefono ciondolava tra le sue dita. “Buongiorno, Darlene,” cominciò vivacemente. “Vuoi unirti a me per la colazione?”

I suoi occhi, accentuati dal _kajal_ attorno a essi, si spalancarono e il suo viso impallidì. “Non so cosa io abbia fatto, Kurt,” disse con una voce insolitamente nervosa. “Ma, qualsiasi cosa sia, rimedierò. Ti prego non licenziarmi. So che non lo dico mai, ma questo è il migliore lavoro che io abbia mai avuto.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli, che questa settimana erano corvini con una spruzzata di ciocche fucsia.

Quello si mise a ridere. “Darlene, tranquilla. Non ho intenzione di licenziarti. Come se potessi mai gestire questo posto senza di te.” Picchiettò gentilmente il cuscino vicino a sé a mo’ d’invito. “Diciamo che questa è una riunione dello staff. La segreteria telefonica si potrà occupare per un po’ delle chiamate della prossima ora o giù di lì, mentre noi parliamo.”

Le gli si sedette di fianco, cauta. “Mi stai torturano, Kurt,” dichiarò. “Onestamente, penserei che ci stessi provando con me, se non sapessi che l’unica cosa che t’interessa è tra le gambe di un uomo. E se non sapessi che _tu_ sai perfettamente che quella è l’ultima cosa che interessa a me.”

Kurt si sporse in avanti e versò del caffè nelle due tazze in attesa sul tavolino. “Darlene, ti posso assicurare che la tua verginità etero rimarrà intatta, come anche la mia. Ho una proposta per te, ma credimi: non ha niente a che fare col sesso.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio. “Beh, un po’ ne ha. Ma non sarebbe tra me e te.” La faccia dell’altra passò da preoccupata a confusa. Lui sorrise, porgendole una delle tazze. “Ascolta, ho gestito personalmente ogni singola prova, cerimonia e ricevimento per _Sheer Elegance_ negli ultimi tre anni. Ciò significa più di 150 fine settimana occupati, nessuno escluso. E, fino a oggi, non è mai stato un problema. Ma ora ho una relazione con Dave e penso che sarebbe bello uscire un venerdì o un sabato sera con lui. Oppure, non so, fare anche una vacanza insieme, uno di questi giorni.”

Darlene cercò di non lasciarsi distrarre dal rumore trillante del telefono, da qualche parte di fianco a lei. Combatté la risposta pavloviana di saltar su e andare a rispondere. “Quindi… stai pensando di lasciare dei weekend liberi? Di non prenotarli tutti come abbiamo fatto finora?” Corrugò la fronte. “Non so, Kurt. Siamo appena sopra un livello accettabile, per quanto riguarda i guadagni, sebbene abbiamo registrato un deciso aumento negli affari. Cominciare a diminuire i nostri impegni adesso potrebbe essere una pessima mossa. Dobbiamo davvero cercare di far durare il più a lungo possibile la fase positiva, credo.” Darlene tornò a essere preoccupata; il suo capo era l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata capace di lasciare condurre gli affari alle sue parti basse. Certo, lui e Dave erano così fottutamente carini da darle la carie… E a giudicare da quell’unica volta in cui li aveva inavvertitamente colti sul fatto sul divano, entrando nell’ufficio di Kurt, poteva dire di riuscire a capire la sua distrazione. Magari Darlene non vedeva tutta questa utilità nell’organo genitale maschile, ma perfino lei si era resa conto che Dave fosse… dotato, per così dire, in quell’area. Almeno da quanto era riuscita a scorgere brevemente prima di uscire di corsa, con le mani a coprirle gli occhi e intenta a strillare come una pazza perché qualcuno le cancellasse quell’immagine dal cervello.

“Sono completamente d’accordo,” annunciò Kurt. “Ed ecco perché ti voglio offrire una promozione.” Ghignò, vedendola fissarlo come se avesse proclamato tutto d’un tratto di voler provare a sfondare nella _National Football League_. “Che ne diresti di uscire ogni tanto da questi uffici e di iniziare a lavorare sul campo?”

“Ma i telefoni…”

“Assumeremo qualcun altro che se ne occuperà per quando tu sarai altrimenti impegnata. Perché a quel punto non solo sarai in grado di sostituirmi: se inizierai a gestire i vari eventi, potremmo raddoppiare le prenotazioni durante alcuni fine settimana e permetterci largamente un’altra receptionist.” Lanciò un’occhiata alla mini T-shirt con lo slogan _Got Bass?_ abbinata a dei pantaloni con tasche enormi e tutti strappati, più delle _Converse_ alte della serie _Chuck Taylor_. “Ovvio, dovremo andare a fare un po’ di shopping per trovarti dei nuovi vestiti per il lavoro… Non devono essere femminili all’inverosimile, ma come minimo dobbiamo investire in qualche tailleur come si deve.” Quando lei si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, continuò: “Alla Elle DeGeneres o Jane Linch, lo giuro! Niente merletti.” Ancora nulla. “Ehm… Darlene? Stai bene? Pensavo che l’idea ti sarebbe piaciuta, ma se non è così la posso mettere da parte. Posso sempre trovare qualcun altro a cui interessi entrare in questo campo, magari un neolaureato o qualcosa di sim-”

Fu interrotto quando lei lo intrappolò in un abbraccio improvviso. “Lo prendo per un sì?” chiese, ridacchiando.

 

Qualche ora dopo, Kurt si diresse verso il suo appartamento. Lasciava sempre l’ufficio verso le tre di pomeriggio, il venerdì, per potersi riposare un po’ e cambiarsi prima delle prove delle nozze di quella settimana. Avrebbe lavorato fino a sera tardi, assicurandosi che sia le prove che la cena andassero lisce e che tutto fosse al proprio posto per l’avvenimento principale, il giorno dopo. Estraendo le chiavi, sentì provenire da dietro la porta della musica e il suono di una voce profonda che cantava. Sorridendo, s’infilò in corridoio e si avvicinò a passo felpato alla cucina, dove trovò Dave, in piedi e con le spalle rivolte a lui, assorto nella preparazione di un sandwich. Accompagnando la radio, al momento sintonizzata su una stazione che trasmetteva musica contemporanea, stava cantando sopra la voce di Michael Bublè la sua versione di _Kissing A Fool_. “ _People… will always make a lover feel a fool. But you knew I loved you. We could have shown them all, we should have seen love through…_ ”

Kurt era rimasto totalmente di sasso quando, qualche mese prima, aveva scoperto che Dave Karofsky, ‘granitator’ d’eccellenza del Glee Club, sapeva cantare. Durante un altro tentativo di appuntamento a quattro con Brian e Rebecca – che questa volta non era finito bruscamente con un’emergenza medica – si erano ritrovati tutti in un bar che offriva il karaoke come intrattenimento della serata. Lui si era subito offerto e aveva richiesto _Don’t Cry For Me Argentina_ : la risposta della folla era stata decisamente migliore rispetto al disagio del suo provino alla Dalton, quando era adolescente. Ebbe un successo tremendo e le espressioni sui visi dei suoi amici non avevano prezzo. Becca si rifiutò di cantare, a meno che non fosse ubriaca fradicia (nel qual caso, a sentire Dave, avrebbe biascicato vecchie canzoni di Britney Spears o di Ke$ha, stonando per la maggior parte del tempo), mentre la sola risposta di Brian fu: “Oh, te lo scordi, amico!” Fu estremamente sorpreso quando Dave si chinò verso di lui, lo baciò sulla tempia e salì sul palco per cantare lui stesso. La sua resa di _I Left My Heart In San Francisco_ fu fantastica, né più né meno, e ugualmente apprezzata dal pubblico. Anzi, a Kurt i suoi talenti vocali finora sconosciuti piacquero così tanto che, solo pochi minuti dopo aver riportato i due sposini a casa, gli fece un pompino sul sedile anteriore della macchina.

Si avvicinò di soppiatto a Dave e, non appena lo vide posare il coltello, lo circondò con le braccia. Quello si voltò verso di lui, continuando a cantare. “ _But remember this… every other kiss that you'll ever give, as long as we both live. When you need the hand of another man, one you really can surrender with. I will wait for you, like I always do._ _There's something there, that can't compare with any other…_ ” Lasciò sfumare la voce, abbandonando la canzone per il piacere di baciarlo.

Dopo qualche momento in cui si godettero le loro effusioni, Kurt allontanò le labbra. “Lo sai che mi fai sempre sciogliere quando canti Bublè,” gli disse. “Se non sapessi che fosse impossibile, penserei che avessi organizzato il tutto apposta.”

Dave si mise a ridere. “Perfino io, dall’alto della mia incomparabile onniscienza, non sono in grado di controllare quello che trasmette la radio.” Gli schioccò un bacio leggermente più controllato sulle labbra. “E adesso mi sa che è il momento di chiederti com’è andata oggi e se hai anche tu voglia di un panino.”

“Non è abbastanza che ti sia preso una mezza giornata di ferie per aiutarmi col matrimonio dei Rhineheart questo fine settimana? Devi anche farmi una serenata e prepararmi la cena?” Gli si avvicinò per il suo turno di baciarlo. “Non c’è da stupirsi se ti amo.” Fu sorpreso, però, dal fatto che lo sguardo di Dave divenne serio e il suo sorrisone gli scivolò via dalle labbra, mentre Kurt si allontanava.

“Sì, invece,” ribatté. “Io ancora non riesco a credere di averti ritrovato dopo tutto questo tempo.” Intrecciò le dita alle sue. “Che tu non solo mi abbia perdonato, ma che abbia anche voluto stare con me. Che lasci che io ti baci e ti tocchi e ti ami.”

Kurt inclinò la testa di lato e il suo sguardo si addolcì. “Wow, siamo proprio seri,” mormorò. Conosceva il proprio ragazzo tanto bene quanto Becca, a quel punto, ed era per lui chiaro che Dave avesse qualcosa di molto importante per la testa. “C’è qualcosa che vuole condividere col resto della classe, coach?”

“Voglio che andiamo a convivere.” Accorgendosi che Kurt avesse spalancato gli occhi a dismisura e che non stesse dicendo niente, continuò a riempire il silenzio: “Ho cercato su internet degli appartamenti a Forest Park. È una gran bell’area ed è proprio a metà strada tra Elmhurst e Chicago. Solo una trentina di minuti in macchina per entrambi, traffico permettendo. È proprio all’uscita della 290.” L’altro continuava a non emettere alcun suono e Dave cominciò ad agitarsi. “So che sono solo passati sei mesi, Kurt. E per qualcuno come me, che avanza sempre a passo di lumaca quando si tratta di uomini… beh, so che probabilmente ti ho lasciato di sasso. Ma so che è la cosa giusta da fare, nel nostro caso. Non voglio procedere lentamente, quando tutto quello che ho sempre voluto o di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno è proprio qui di fronte a me. Detesto tornare a casa dopo aver passato la notte con te o guardarti uscire dal mio appartamento. Ti amo, Kurt. Voglio avere una casa… insieme a te.” A quel punto smise di parlare, avendo finalmente esaurito le cose da dire – e, a quanto pareva, tutta la saliva in bocca. Era stato così sicuro che Kurt provasse lo stesso, ma il suo silenzio prolungato non era affatto incoraggiante. Sapeva che fosse abituato a darsi da fare, quando si trattava di relazioni, e sembrava che forse Dave avesse fatto la propria mossa troppo presto. Kurt lo amava, certo. Si divertivano un sacco, insieme, e il sesso era incredibile. Ma forse non era ancora pronto a sistemarsi. Sospirò. “Senti… almeno pensaci, ok?” Lo guardò, cercando di non avere un’aria troppo supplicante. _Già, perché implorare come un poveraccio è_ tremendamente _affascinante, vero, zucca vuota?_ “Non devi prendere alcuna decisione, adesso, volevo solo farti sapere quello a cui stavo pensan-”

“Sì.”

“-do e ho immaginato che questo sarebbe stato…” s’interruppe. “Aspetta, cos’hai detto?” Tutto d’un tratto, sul viso di Kurt comparve il sorriso più grande, smagliante e felice che lui vi avesse mai visto. Più grande di quando gli aveva fatto la sorpresa di regalargli due biglietti in seconda fila per _Wicked_ al _Ford Performing Arts Center_. Più smagliante di quando i Dukes avevano vinto il campionato regionale: i ragazzi erano riusciti in qualche modo a sollevare la sua mole sulle loro spalle mentre lui stringeva tra le mani il trofeo. E più felice dei momenti successivi alla prima volta che Dave l’aveva penetrato mentre facevano l’amore o di quando Kurt aveva fatto lo stesso con lui.

“Ho detto sì, Dave!” ripeté. Ora era il turno di Dave di fissare l’altro come un rimbambito, senza parole. “ _Sì_!” gridò Kurt, al settimo cielo. “Sì, voglio vivere con te a Forest Park. Sì, voglio scopare con te tutta notte fino a scordarci i nostri nomi senza che uno di noi debba tornare a casa con le mutande del giorno prima. Sì, voglio che ‘casa’ significhi casa nostra. Sì, sì, sì! Sì a tutto quanto, amore!” Gli gettò le braccia al collo e incollò le labbra alle sue, incoraggiandolo a schiuderle con la lingua.

Dave lo accontentò, ricevendo il suo bacio appassionato. Quando si separarono, ansimando, chiese: “Davvero? Dici sul serio?” Ancora non riusciva a credere che avesse accettato così di buon grado.

“Caspita, non saprei,” gli rispose, allegro. “È una scelta ardua… Vivere con l’uomo che amo più di ogni altra cosa, con più tempo e occasioni per dedicarsi a sesso da infarto, in uno dei sobborghi più alla moda di Chicago…” Portò il dorso della mano alla fronte, in una posa melodrammatica. “Come potrò mai sopravvivere?”

Dave lo sollevò da terra e girò su se stesso, accettando finalmente che stava davvero succedendo. Sarebbe andato a vivere con il suo ragazzo e precedente cotta del liceo, Kurt Hummel. Lo mise giù, accorgendosi di come avesse raggrinzito la camicia verde mela e la cravatta stampata dell’altro. “Ti amo da morire, fatina,” disse, cercando di spianare le pieghette con le mani, tirando e passandole sul tessuto.

“Non ho voglia di essere in ordine, adesso,” affermò l’altro, con una voce un po’ più bassa del solito. Alzando lo sguardo, Dave vide che le sue pupille si fossero dilatate, piene di desiderio. Kurt gli afferrò le mani e se le posò sul petto, avvolgendogli le dita con le proprie, in modo da fargliele chiudere a pugno sulla stoffa. “Ho voglia di essere un caos completo. Mi piace quando mi metti sottosopra,” sussurrò.

_Oh_ , pensò Dave. _Allora è così, questa volta. Bene…_ Gli sorrise e sollevò le sopracciglia, sciogliendo gentilmente il nodo della cravatta e sfilandogliela dal collo. Gli pose un dolce bacio sulla fronte, amando il modo in cui l’altro trattenne il respiro al loro segnale segreto, e posò le mani su entrambi i lati della camicia costosa. Senza alcun avvertimento, le diede uno strattone, aprendola bruscamente e facendo volare bottoni da tutte le parti sul pavimento della cucina. Gli permise di emettere un forte gemito prima di afferrargli la testa e di far scontrare le loro labbra le une contro le altre. Gliele mordicchiò ancora e ancora, rendendole rosse e deliziosamente umide. Avvertì le dita di Kurt sull’orlo della sua maglia e le schiaffeggiò via, abbandonando la sua bocca per un mero istante per sfilarsela da solo, rapido. Le mani pallide furono attirate dal suo torace come magneti: Kurt fece passare le falangi attraverso la peluria soffice e gli torse i capezzoli, fermandosi a un soffio dal causargli dolore. Mentre quello si chinava a leccare e succhiare i bottoni turgidi, lui affondò le mani nella sua capigliatura, curata alla perfezione. Carezzò e tirò le ciocche setose, scompigliandola in un istante.

Gli ci era voluto del tempo per abituarsi al desiderio occasionale di Kurt di fare del sesso più aggressivo e volgare di quanto lui non avesse sperimentato. Si preoccupava di ferirlo per sbaglio, a livello fisico o emotivo; considerando poi la loro storia passata, era terrorizzato da entrambe le cose. Ma l’altro gli aveva spiegato che l’amore e la fiducia che provava nei suoi confronti lo facevano sentire libero di lasciarsi andare completamente ed essere del tutto vulnerabile con lui. Di essere totalmente volgare e indecente nel mezzo della loro passione, sapendo però che sotto a tutto c’erano sempre amore e rispetto l’uno per l’altro: perché erano _loro_ a farsi quelle cose così deliziosamente sconce. Dave dopo un po’ cominciò a sentirsi più a suo agio e, una volta abituatosi alla dinamica differente, si ritrovò in grado di entrare subito nello spirito giusto.

Come in quel momento. Kurt gli diede un morso particolarmente doloroso al petto e lui rispose stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli e dando loro uno strattone per obbligarlo ad alzare la testa. “Occhio alle maniere, signorina,” lo avvertì, usando il tono da coach più severo che conoscesse. “Tieni per te quelle zanne.”

L’altro voleva chiudere gli occhi e sospirare, travolto dal piacere, ma rimase nel personaggio. “E se non volessi?” chiese con una voce fin troppo fievole per i suoi gusti. “Cosa faresti, allora?” Gli si accostò e portò le labbra alla sua spalla, muovendole dolcemente su di essa. All’improvviso morse con forza, facendo imprecare Dave.

Quello allontanò di nuovo la sua testa con uno strattone ancora più forte ai suoi capelli. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria pelle, poi lo portò su Kurt, facendo finta di essersi infuriato alla vista dei segni lasciati dai suoi denti. “Piccolo stronzetto!” disse a denti stretti. Mantenendo la presa sulle ciocche castane, allungò un braccio e gli afferrò il polso, torcendoglielo dietro la schiena con una cura rivelatrice. Lo incitò a camminare verso l’isola centrale della cucina, spingendocelo contro. Kurt si buttò sul bancone, trattenendo il fiato, come se ce lo avesse spintonato contro con particolare violenza.

Dave si posizionò dietro di lui e gli fece stendere le braccia sulla superficie della piccola isola finché non riuscì ad afferrarne il bordo opposto. Gli sussurrò nell’orecchio con una voce profonda e un tono di avvertimento: “Tieni le tue mani del cazzo lì o te ne pentirai.” Sollevandosi, sorrise nel vedere che l’altro si stava piegano obbedientemente in avanti, come da istruzioni. Fece scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena perfettamente liscia fino all’orlo dei pantaloni eleganti, sentendo il suo corpo rispondere con un brivido. Dopo qualche mossa che ormai conosceva a memoria, i calzoni scivolarono giù fino alle caviglie e Dave glieli sfilò, portando con sé anche scarpe e calze. Si raddrizzò, assimilando la visione della nudità fine dell’altro. Il suo sedere era perfetto quanto la schiena: così liscio e stretto e magnificamente arrotondato. Direttamente sopra le natiche perfettamente simmetriche c’era il tatuaggio che aveva scoperto verso la fine della prima notte che aveva passato da lui. A quanto pareva, Hummel aveva sorprese di ogni tipo nascoste sotto i pantaloni. Le parole _Little Monster_ erano vergate con un’elegante calligrafia sopra l’osso sacro e, sotto di esse, due identici simboli maschili: due cerchi con una freccia che spuntava diagonalmente da essi. I cerchi erano parzialmente sovrapposti l’uno all’altro. Aveva pensato che il piercing fosse dannatamente sexy, sebbene leggermente allarmante all’inizio (solo il pensiero di un ago nelle vicinanze del suo uccello lo inquietava), ma il tatuaggio era eccitante all’inverosimile. Kurt Hummel aveva una fottutissima provocazione marchiata sulla pelle e ciò non finiva mai di avere un effetto su Dave. Soprattutto considerando che la parte bassa della schiena era una delle sue principali zone erogene.

S’inginocchiò dietro di lui. Cominciò a baciare e suggere la scritta elaborata, adorando i sospiri e piccoli mugolii emessi da Kurt. Cominciò a mordicchiarlo, più o meno forte, e presto i sospiri si trasformarono in gemiti veri e propri. Mantenendo il contatto tra pelle e lingua, abbassò il capo, portando la punta del muscolo a circondare l’osso sacro, e portò le mani sul suo sedere perfetto. Usò le dita per aprirlo per bene e rivelare il suo magnifico buchino. Abbassandosi un po’, portò la lingua di piatto in corrispondenza dell’apertura, leccando e succhiando a suo piacimento.

L’azione spronò l’istantanea vocalizzazione di Kurt. “Oddio, sì, cazzo! Dammi un po’ di quel _rimming_! Leccami bene, dolcezza! Nnn…” gemette, spingendo ripetutamente i fianchi contro l’isola e tentando senza successo di trovare un po’ di frizione per la sua erezione. Dave portò la mano a sfiorargli i testicoli e ad avvolgersi attorno al suo pene, il che provocò un’altra eruzione d’incitamenti sconci: “Stringilo… Oh, sì, più forte! Oddio, la tua mano è così grande attorno al mio cazzo. Più stretta… più forte…” gridò.

Lui voleva accontentarlo, voleva davvero. Ma decise che non fosse ancora arrivato il momento che l’altro venisse. Si allontanò del tutto dal corpo candido, sentendosi in colpa per un secondo, udendo il suo lamento prolungato. “Daaave… cosa stai facendo?” mugolò.

Quello si disfò dei pantaloni larghi color kaki, dei boxer, delle calze e delle scarpe da ginnastica in pochi secondi. Afferrò la propria erezione, dandole un paio di carezze decise. “Mi sto preparando a fotterti,” rispose. Kurt riuscì a girare la testa, anche con le braccia tese al massimo sul bancone, e fu compiaciuto di vedere le sue ginocchia tremare leggermente. Andò in camera da letto per prendere preservativi e lubrificante, quindi tornò in cucina. Si sedette sul pavimento, direttamente di fronte al banco. “Puoi lasciare andare, ora. Vieni qui e aiutami: vuoi o no che ti sfondi quel culetto stretto?”

Quello raddrizzò la parte superiore del corpo e percorse lentamente quella breve distanza che lo separava da Dave, lasciandogli osservare apertamente la propria forma nuda. Gli s’inginocchiò di fianco e gli sfilò il flaconcino dalle dita, spremendolo sul palmo, spandendo il gel. Così fatto, lo posò sul pene di Dave e cominciò a massaggiarlo, torcendo il polso in ogni movimento ascendente, come piaceva a lui. Col fiato corto, Dave afferrò la bottiglietta, abbandonata per terra, e ne sparse il contenuto sulle dita. Ne portò due all’entrata di Kurt, dapprima limitandosi a sfregarla, poi penetrandola con fermezza. Le spinse dentro e fuori, facendo rilassare i muscoli del canale, preparandolo, mentre Kurt a sua volta cominciò a sollevarsi e riabbassarsi continuamente, facendo leva sulle ginocchia, in tandem con i movimenti delle falangi dentro di lui. “Ti piace, eh?” disse. “Ti piace cavalcare le mie dita, ficcartele dentro fino in fondo.”

“Sì…” fu il gemito che ottenne per risposta.

Dave sorrise. “Hai ripetuto un sacco quella parola, oggi,” affermò. “Mi piace. È bello quando sei così… ben disposto.” Mosse le dita in un vortice ascendente e le separò, facendolo mugolare di nuovo. “Penso che tu sia pronto, piccolo. Che dici?”

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sul punto in cui l’erezione dell’altro si stava tendendo contro la sua mano e ne carezzò il glande col palmo lubrificato, chiuso a pugno. “Sssì…” esalò. “Lo voglio tutto dentro di me.” Prese un profilattico e glielo infilò velocemente, quindi spostò una gamba per sedersi cavalcioni sopra di lui. Dave estrasse le falangi da dentro di lui e le avvolse attorno al proprio pene, portandolo contro la fessura di Kurt e fermandosi. Pose una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre con l’altra gli afferrò un fianco, in modo da impedirgli di fare alcun progresso verso il basso. Kurt cominciò a contorcersi. “Dammelo, Dave,” lo implorò dolcemente.

“Non so…” cominciò lui, facendo finta di ripensarci. “Sei così stretto, sono riuscito a malapena a infilare le dita dentro di te. E poi sei così…” fece scorrere gli occhi sul suo corpo pallido e tremante, “delicato, in ogni parte. Sei sicuro di riuscire a prenderlo tutto?”

“Sì!” urlò lui, mentre tutte le sue provocazioni lo facevano impazzire. Come sempre, del resto. “Posso prenderlo, mettimelo dentro subito!” Cercò di abbassare le anche con la forza, ma Dave era davvero forte e riuscì a tenerlo in posizione. “Lo so che è troppo grande, ma lo voglio dentro. Non me ne frega un cazzo se mi spacca in due, fammelo prendere e basta. Ho bisogno di te!” La sua disperazione, a quel punto, era soltanto in minima parte recitazione. “Ti _prego_.”

_Ed ecco le paroline magiche_ , pensò Dave, rimuovendo improvvisamente la presa sull’altro. Dato che quello non aveva cessato i propri sforzi verso il basso, si fece penetrare tutto d’un colpo, prendendo l’impressionante lunghezza e circonferenza del suo pene in un unico, fluido movimento. “Cazzo!” urlarono entrambi nello stesso momento, paralizzandosi completamente quando il fondoschiena di Kurt si posizionò del tutto sul suo grembo. Rimase in posizione seduta, immobile, avvertendo la tensione al proprio interno, mentre il fisico si adattava alla subitaneità della penetrazione. Dave cominciò a elencare mentalmente le statistiche della _National Hockey League_ della stagione precedente per impedirsi di venire all’istante. Per circa un minuto, nella piccola cucina si sentì solo il suono accelerato dei loro respiri. Poi Kurt si sollevò fino a lasciare solo la punta dell’erezione dell’altro dentro di sé; quindi si spinse in basso con decisione. Era fantastico, come al solito, e lo fece ancora, sorridendo mentre entrambi si riprendevano e ritrovavano l’entusiasmo iniziale.

Dave allungò il braccio, afferrando l’erezione dell’altro e massaggiandola con un ritmo costante mentre continuava a mantenere il contatto visivo tra loro. “Continua così, Kurt,” lo incitò con una voce appesantita dal desiderio. “Impalati sul mio cazzo.” Con la mano libera gli superò i fianchi e lo sculacciò, quindi afferrò la natica arrossata con forza. “Più forte. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, troietta prepotente che non sei altro.”

Kurt gemette. Dio, adorava quando gli parlava sporco. Era sempre così premuroso e dolce nella loro vita di tutti i giorni, che il contrasto tra il suo solito comportamento e quello che accadeva durante rapporti del genere era ancora più eccitante. Era come se avesse il privilegio di vedere un lato di Dave che nessun altro sapeva esistesse; una parte che si rivelava solo per lui. Cominciò a spingersi sul suo pene più velocemente, aumentando sia la forza che lo slancio.

“Oh, sì, così,” esclamò Dave, approvando le sue azioni. “Cosa si prova? Dimmelo.” Gli strinse le natiche, non troppo gentilmente.

“È… incredibile, cazzo,” ansimò. “Mi sento così _pieno_ , mi riempi così bene.” Si spinse in basso con vigore, strappando un grido all’altro e dondolandosi sul suo grembo quasi con violenza. “Fottimi fottimi fottimi! Dio, riesco a sentirti fino in gola, lo giuro.”

Le sue parole sembrarono spingere Dave oltre un precipizio invisibile. Si lanciò in avanti, facendolo finire sul pavimento e portandosi sopra di lui. Continuò a masturbarlo con una mano e, con l’altra, gli afferrò una delle gambe snelle e se la portò sopra la spalla. Sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, cominciò a penetrarlo ripetutamente e senza pensare, incapace di fermarsi o rallentare. Kurt perse l’abilità di formare frasi di più di una parola. “Oh! Dio! Fot-ti-mi!” Colpiva la sua prostata sensibile con ogni spinta verso l’alto e quella sensazione combinata al massaggio vigoroso che stava subendo il suo pene lo mandò dritto verso un intenso orgasmo. Urlò con voce acuta mentre eiaculava sulla mano di Dave e sul proprio ventre.

Dave continuò a muovere il palmo finché non ebbe finito. “Uhn! Quanto cazzo mi eccita quando vieni, Kurt,” affermò disperatamente. Allontanò la mano dal suo membro, che aveva già iniziato ad ammorbidirsi, e la usò per portare anche l’altra gamba sopra le proprie spalle. Si chinò verso il basso e gli afferrò la parte superiore delle braccia, sentendo i loro corpi scivolare l’uno contro l’altro, aiutati dalla macchia di seme sull’addome di Kurt, che si sparse sulle pelli di entrambi. Per quanto alcuni dei loro incontri potessero essere brutali, Dave preferiva i momenti più intimi, verso la fine, quando poteva guardarlo dritto nelle iridi verdi e arrivare al picco del piacere.

Quegli stessi occhi lo guardavano ora in modo dolce e pieno d’affetto, mentre Kurt si riprendeva dall’orgasmo; circondò il volto di Dave con entrambe le mani. Kurt sapeva che gli piacesse quando le cose si facevano meno precise e più romantiche, verso la fine, e anche lui aveva imparato ad apprezzarle e ad aspettarle impazientemente. I suoi magnifici occhi nocciola erano assottigliati per lo sforzo di resistere e durare ancora un po’ di più, mentre la sua fronte era cosparsa di goccioline di sudore. “Ti amo, Dave,” gli disse. “Ti amo _così_ tanto. Lasciati andare, tesoro. Voglio sentirti venire dentro di me.”

Come al solito, quello bastò. Dave sentì un’ondata di fuoco attraversarlo all’altezza delle reni mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo – lo sperma scorse a tutta velocità dai suoi testicoli al pene, fin dentro il preservativo. “Dio, ti amo!” gridò, quindi ruggì non appena l’intensità si affievolì, affondando il viso contro il collo dell’altro.

Giacquero lì per un po’ di tempo: Kurt faceva scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena muscolosa, su e giù, tra i rivoli di sudore che si stavano asciugando, e mormorando suoni senza senso logico per aiutarlo a tornare sulla Terra. Proprio quando le gambe stavano iniziando a fargli male per essere state in quella posizione tutto quel tempo, Dave si sollevò un po’, così che lui le potesse far scorrere giù e intrecciarle alle sue. Si sorrisero l’un l’altro, felici e beati, e le loro labbra s’incontrarono per scambiarsi un tenero bacio. Dave li fece voltare, in modo da sostenere il corpo più snello sopra di sé, continuando ad avvertire l’appiccicume del seme del suo ragazzo sui loro ventri. Si fece scappare una risata. “Lo volevi caotico?” chiese. “Eccoti accontentato.”

Kurt ridacchiò e strofinò il naso contro il suo. “Mi dai sempre quello di cui ho bisogno,” affermò. “Mi sa che mi piacerà vivere con te.”

“Certo che ti piacerà, fatina,” rispose quello, baciando quel nasino impertinente. “Me ne assicurerò io.”


	6. Epilogo

“Signore e Signori, lasciate che vi presenti, per la prima volta in assoluto, Rebecca e Brian _Potter_!”

Il forte applauso attraversò l’intero atrio mentre la sposa e lo sposo entravano sulle note di _Marry You_ di Bruno Mars. Kurt era in piedi di fianco alla consolle del DJ, con indosso il suo miglior completo grigio antracite _D &G_ e intento ad osservare la coppia e le loro famiglie e amici entrare tutti nella sala con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra. Becca (aveva finalmente ceduto e accettato di chiamarla così come parte del regalo nuziale suo e di Dave) era bellissima in ogni circostanza, ma oggi era decisamente incandescente, tanto brillava. Brian la prese in braccio e la fece girare, dandole un bacio profondo che causò un’esplosione di grida d’incitamento e di felicitazioni ancora più forti da parte degli invitati. Kurt si toccò la tasca, sentendo la sagoma solida dell’ _iPhone_ dello sposo. Quel mattino, quando aveva fatto una capatina nel camerino per vedere se i ragazzi avessero bisogno di qualcosa, Brian gliel’aveva consegnato. _‘Prendi,’_ gli aveva detto, porgendoglielo. _‘Voglio che tu mi prometta che non me lo ritroverò in mano fino a domani pomeriggio.’_ Lui era stato più che felice di accontentarlo.

Perfettamente in orario, il DJ annunciò che era giunto il momento del primo ballo della coppietta e Nora Jones iniziò a cantare _The Nearness Of You_ mentre Brian e Becca andavano l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, al settimo cielo. Kurt li guardò affettuosamente, iniziando a commuoversi un pochino. Erano così perfetti l’uno per l’altra e così meravigliosamente innamorati che il suo cuore si strinse, osservandoli. Si accorse di un movimento al proprio fianco e si voltò per scoprire che Dave gli si era messo accanto – aveva un aspetto così fantastico nel suo smoking che probabilmente nessun uomo avrebbe dovuto averne diritto. “Cosa stai facendo?” gli sussurrò. “Ne abbiamo già parlato. Devi stare laggiù, insieme agli altri invitati, non attaccarti alle gonne degli organizzatori.”

Dave fece scivolare un braccio attorno a lui. “Continuo a sostenere che avresti dovuto passare tutto a Darlene e venire con me e basta,” affermò. Inclinò la testa così che si poggiasse lievemente contro la sua.

“Volevo che fossimo entrambi sul campo, questa volta. Tutto deve essere perfetto, per quei due.” Si voltò, sempre con l’arto avvolto attorno alla propria vita. “Inoltre, mi conosci,” aggiunse, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Anche se avessi provato a venire solo come ospite avrei finito comunque per correre da tutte le parti a occuparmi di ogni dettaglio. È meglio così, credimi.” Si allungò verso l’alto e baciò una delle sue guance lisce. “Ora torna tra gli altri, dove si suppone che tu sia.” Scosse la testa, ridacchiando man mano che il suo ragazzo attraversava la sala.

Ci fu un altro round di applausi quando il ballo di Becca e Brian volse al termine, con lui che le fece fare un profondo casqué e che la baciò con entusiasmo una volta che la riportò su. Kurt prese nota di dover ricordare alla neo-mogliettina di riapplicare il lucidalabbra, una volta finito di ballare: a questo ritmo avrebbe finito per non averne addosso neanche una goccia, formula a lunga resistenza o no.

Il DJ parlò di nuovo. “E ora, gli invitati si uniranno alla sposa e allo sposo per la prossima canzone.” Dato che Becca aveva scelto di avere Dave come testimone al posto di una damigella d’onore (si dilettava a riferirsi a lui come il suo ‘messere d’onore’) e che il testimone di Brian era suo fratello, avevano deciso che le madri dei due neo-coniugi avrebbero danzato con i due uomini. A suo merito, Joe si _era_ offerto di ballare con Dave, ma era evidentemente non troppo contento all’idea. Non si sentiva nemmeno troppo a proprio agio a piroettare con le donne, figurarsi un enorme giocatore di hockey gay.

La musica cominciò e il suo lato professionista prese immediatamente il controllo. _Che diavolo…_ pensò. _Questa non è la canzone giusta, dovrebbe essere_ Lean On Me _, la versione di Bonnie Tyler_. “Dannazione,” brontolò a bassa voce, lanciando uno sguardo d’accusa verso Darlene. Era suo compito ricontrollare tutto insieme al DJ mentre aspettavano che gli invitati arrivassero nella sala. Era molto sorpreso, perché la sua assistente aveva dimostrato di essere eccezionale a coordinare gli eventi sul campo, proprio come si era aspettato, e un errore di questa portata così presto durante il ricevimento non era affatto da lei. E la sua reazione al suo sguardo di fuoco fu altrettanto inaspettata: invece di essere allarmata o preoccupata, o di iniziare a muoversi verso la consolle per rimediare al problema, lei si limitava a starsene al suo lato della stanza e a fare spallucce, tutta tranquilla nella sua giacca color prugna. Bene, avrebbe semplicemente fatto da sé. Che diavolo di canzone era, comunque? Era una ballata, ma con un forte accento rock. Gli sembrava perfino familiare, ma la sua mente era occupata da questioni molto più pressanti, al momento, per pensarci seriamente. Cominciò ad avanzare verso il colpevole del misfatto, che stava per perdere per sempre la sua collaborazione con _Sheer Elegance_ , quando si ritrovò bloccato da un petto molto ampio. Sollevando lo sguardo, fu sbalordito di ritrovarsi davanti Dave. “Spostati,” sibilò a voce bassa. “Devo andare dal DJ, sta facendo suonare la canzone sbagliata.”

“No, ti sbagli,” ribatté quello. Fece un passo indietro e gli porse la mano. “C’è stato un cambio di programma, fatina. Balla con me.”

Lui gli fissò il palmo, quindi lo guardò in volto, completamente confuso. “Cosa? Di che stai parlando?” Guardò attorno a sé, accorgendosi che tutti gli ospiti stessero danzando sulle note in esecuzione. Ognuno di loro, inclusi Becca e Brian, li stavano guardando con sorrisi d’intesa. Del tutto disorientato, permise a Dave di prenderlo per mano e di condurlo sulla pista. Come aveva fatto a perdere il controllo della perfetta programmazione del ricevimento così presto? Ancora stordito, si fece circondare dalle braccia dell’altro e ballò con lui con l’autopilota inserito, lasciandogli il ruolo di guidarlo mentre la testa gli veniva invasa da un turbine di pensieri. Era così abituato a essere a capo di tutto, agli eventi, che la deviazione dai suoi piani l’aveva totalmente scombussolato. Lentamente, però, le parole della ballata cominciarono a penetrare la sua confusione.

> _Believe in me, I know you've waited for so long_   
>  _Believe in me, sometimes the weak become the strong_   
>  _Believe in me, this life's not always what it seems_   
>  _Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams._
> 
> _It’s my life, it’s my choice_   
>  _Hear my words, hear my voice_   
>  _And just believe…_

Sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo che Dave stava sorridendo e che lo stava osservando nel modo più tenero possibile: pensò che il suo cuore potesse fermarsi da un momento all’altro. Continuarono a danzare e, per la prima volta durante un matrimonio, Kurt Hummel perse ogni cognizione di quello che stava succedendo attorno a sé.

> _I sit alone and watch the clock, trying to collect my thoughts_   
>  _And all I think about is you._
> 
> _If you believe in me, life's not always what it seems_   
>  _Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams._
> 
> _If you believe in me, I know you've waited for so long_   
>  _Believe in me, sometimes the weak become the strong_   
>  _Believe in me, this life's not always what it seems_   
>  _Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams._

La canzone giunse al termine, il riff della chitarra sfumò mentre loro si fermarono e rimasero un momento immobili a scrutarsi a vicenda. L’ambiente era pervaso dal silenzio, tranne che per qualche mormorio tenue ed emozionato. Dave gli toccò una guancia e fece per inginocchiarglisi di fronte. Kurt associò immediatamente il movimento all’inizio di un pompino e arrossì violentemente. _Che cazzo sta…?_ Gli lanciò un’occhiata e sentì una lieve vertigine non appena si accorse che non aveva poggiato entrambe le ginocchia sul pavimento, come era solito fare quando gli dava piacere orale. Era su _un_ ginocchio solo.

Davanti ai suoi occhi stupefatti, estrasse una piccola scatola di velluto nero dalla tasca posteriore del completo. Sollevò il coperchio, rivelando un anello da uomo in oro bianco, opacizzato, con tre discreti diamanti disposti magnificamente. Kurt rimase a bocca aperta, con la mandibola penzoloni e gli occhi fissi sul gioiello, del tutto sotto shock. Tutto intorno a lui gli invitati trattenevano il fiato o ridacchiavano, ma lui non sentì alcun suono. Spostò lo sguardo dalla scatoletta al viso di Dave, incredulo. Quest’ultimo stava sorridendo in modo adorabile; non l’aveva mai visto tanto compiaciuto di sé, prima. Prese una mano affusolata con quella che aveva libera al momento. “Penso tu sappia dove andrò a parare, ora,” affermò con un occhiolino. “Nessuno ne sa di matrimoni più di te, dopotutto.” Risate fragorose da tutte le parti e il viso di Kurt si tinse di rosa. Poi, però, l’espressione di Dave si fece seria, mentre le risa scemavano. Si schiarì la gola, quindi lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Ti amo da impazzire, Kurt Hummel. Mi vuoi sposare?”

Kurt sentì un ronzio nelle orecchie e la fronte gli si ricoprì di sudore. Pensò davvero di stare per svenire o vomitare o forse entrambe le cose. Aveva sentito così tante fantastiche storie sulle proposte di matrimonio dei clienti durante gli anni, ma fino a quel momento non aveva mai capito a pieno quanto potesse essere incredibile viverla in prima persona. Vedere Dave, l’uomo che amava di più al mondo, in ginocchio di fronte a una sala piena di persone che gli chiedeva di essere il suo compagno per la vita… Superava qualsiasi cosa che lui avesse mai immaginato. Era romantico. Era così bello da spezzare il cuore. Era perfetto.

Doveva essersi perso nei propri pensieri per un po’, perché di colpo si rese conto che Dave aveva l’aria leggermente nervosa e che si potevano sentire gli invitati cominciare a mormorare tra loro. Kurt sorrise, le lacrime salirono a inumidirgli gli occhi, e s’inginocchiò davanti all’altro. Poggiò la mano libera sulla sua guancia, sperando di riuscire a comunicare adeguatamente con l’espressione e la voce l’amore e la gioia senza fine che gli riempivano il cuore. “Sì,” disse, semplicemente, guardando il suo volto trasformarsi in un’espressione euforica a quella singola parola. Dave gli afferrò le spalle e lo tirò verso di sé per scambiarsi un bacio profondo e appassionato, mentre la sala erompeva in applausi e congratulazioni. Kurt sorrise nel bacio, udendo il DJ mettere su _I Was Born To Love You_ dei _Queen_.

Avrebbe poi giurato che gli ci vollero almeno cinque minuti prima di iniziare a organizzare il proprio matrimonio. Ma in realtà furono più o meno tre.


End file.
